Lost Like a Child
by AznVKai
Summary: [Sequel to Feeling Young Again] Still changing back into chibis, Tyson must take care of his captain, who has amnesia as their other teammates return to their home countries. However, there are more problems to arise...First attempt TyKa! [Complete!]
1. The Lost Memory

**AznVKai:** Guess who's back!?!? Yep, it is me! I'm proud to say that my previous fan fic, Feeling Young Again has been a success! Thank you my past reviewers for supporting me! Without further adieu, here is the start of the sequel to my previous fan fic!

* * *

**Tyson:** We're back as well!!!  
**Max:** What is going to be happening?  
**Ray:** Note to all of you newcomers, I suggest you to read Feeling Young Again in order to get an idea what has been going on in AznVKai's fan fic.  
**Kai:** Ahem...from the last time, the strange chibi occurances has not ended.  
**Tyson:** AND!!! Kai's left with amnesia.  
**Kai:** I was getting to that...  
**Max:** You took too long...anyways, here is a brief summary of what is happening in Lost Like a Child. **

* * *

Summary:** Affected by the unknown medication powder, three months passed by, Tyson has been caring for his captain when there is someone else besides Boris who is out there to get their Bit-Beasts. Will Kai be able to remember who is the greater enemy they have to face? Find out... 

**Rated:** K-K+

**Sequel to: **Feeling Young Again

**Pairings:** TYKA (First Attempt...please be light on me...hehe)

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure I've told you this many times, I **DO NOT OWN** the show! You know the random OCs I make...are mine. Thank you for your co-operation.

* * *

**Max:** That's it?  
**Ray:** I think so...  
**Tyson:** Well...let's get rolling! Here's the first chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking..." _"Thinking..."_ _Dreaming..._or _Character Narration..._

* * *

**Lost Like a Child**

**Chapter 1 Part I:** The Lost Memory

_"You...you...you...MONSTER!" cried out a small boy with two toned hair and angery crimson eyes.  
"Now, don't say anything that rude Kai...oh yes...I remember...you won't remember a single thing after a little smack of a needle being injected into your body..." said an older man with purple hair and a bony faced structure.  
The Hiwatari chibi growled as he walked closer.  
"After this...I will be able to control that life of yours and your Bit-Beast..."  
He chuckled and laughed as the young chibi captain shut his eyes closed._

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!**

Jumping out of bed to find himself panting, he turned to the alarm clock and slammed on the switch to shut it off. He took a deep breath and layed his head on the pillow. _"It's just a dream..." _he thought to himself. _"Not a big deal...remember...dreams are not real..."  
_Huffing a large sigh, he slowly closed his eyes again when all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. He jumped, sat up and watched as it opened to reveal a certain navy haired teen greeting him. "Good morning Kai!"  
"Oh, hi Tyson..." he replied back.  
"I heard you shouting...is everything alright?"  
"Oh, I'm fine...it's just a bad dream...that's all..."  
"Alright then...well, breakfast is being made now."  
The Granger left as he heard a thud downstairs. "OUCH! I'M OKAY!"  
Kai sighed. _"I guess that's normal?"_

After taking a warm shower, he walked back into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist and began changing into his purple track pants held together by his red blet. Next, he grabbed his purple shirt from the bed, wore it and swipped his black jacket to wear over it. He walked over to the mirror, took out his blue face paint and began painting his cheeks. With each cheek having two triangles, he put away the face paint into his drawer and paced his way towards the bed. The last accessory he needs to put on was his long white scarf. The two toned haired teen grabbed the soft silk material, wrapped it around his neck and proceeded himself to the slidedoor and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.  
Once the Hiwatari found himself in the living room, he heard the Granger's grandpa shouting at him. "Yo, morning K-man!"  
"Um...Good morning, Mr. Granger..." he replied back as he bowed his head a bit towards him.  
"Now, there's yee no need for that...!"  
"Umm...okay..."  
"Grandpa!" snapped the navy haired Granger. "Don't tell me your pestering Kai again!"  
"I'm not T-man!" he exclaimed.  
"Well just to be safe, just don't!"  
"Lil dude, you have to be so over-protective! You get my drift?"  
Tyson gave him a puzzled look. "Uhh...no..."  
"Tyson, it doesn't seem like Kai is having any trouble right now...he's fine...no worries..."  
"But still! Remeber I told you that Kai recently has amnesia?"  
"I know! And you're concerned about him...cut loose a bit...if you are worried too much, he will start to get nervous as well...ya get it?"  
"I guess..."  
"Good!"  
The Granger sighed and turned over to the Hiwatari.  
"Sorry about that Kai...it's just Grandpa's waking up on the wrong side of the bed..."  
"I guess..."  
"Anyways, here you go Kai!" Tyson said as he placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him once he sat in front of the kitchen table.  
Kai stared at it for a moment, remembering the warning that his two other friends said.

_

* * *

**FLASH BACK** _

_"So, you're leaving?" Kai asked as he watched the blondy and the raven-haired teens step out of the dojo.  
"Unfortunately, yes..." Max replied. "But, we're not going to be away for long...my mom needs me back at America for a wedding..."  
"Yeah...don't worry Kai," Ray added. "The White Tigers...I mean my friends need me because my elders says so...I just wished that we have more time to stay here and help take care of you..."  
"Well, don't worry...I'll be fine...I'm sure Tyson will take good care of me..."  
The two stared at him dumbfoundedly.  
"Kai must have only regained the memories when he's a chibi..." Max whispered to the chinese teen.  
"I don't know...but that's a possibility..." Ray whispered back. "Or maybe...something else is happening..."  
"Umm...what are you guys talking about?" Kai wondered.  
"Oh! IT'S NOTHING!" the both of them snapped at him.  
"Don't worry Kai, umm...remember...don't eat Tyson's cooked food!" Max warned. "We just don't want you to get sick..."  
"Yeah...just be safe...and well...take our suggestions..." Ray added. "Oh yes, never leave Tyson alone by himself! He may become sensitive during the next little while..."  
"Oh gosh, we have to go Ray!" Max exclaimed.  
"You're right! Well, we have to go Kai!"  
"Yeah! Take care of yourself!"  
"And say good bye to Tyson! He must be sobbing over our departure somewhere!"  
"Yeah! Bye!"  
"Bye..." the Hiwatari waved._

_**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

_

"I miss Ray and Max," Kai suddenly said.  
The navy haired teen stopped acting joyful and concerned, sat next to him.  
"Yeah, me too..." Tyson agreed. "But I'm sure...they'll be back soon..."

After a short moment of silence, the Granger said, "They'll be back Kai...don't worry about it..."  
The Hiwatari turned to him. "You sure?"  
"Yep...you trust them right?"  
"Yeah...it's just...that...it's hard to remember what they really act like..."  
"Don't worry...much about your condition...your memories will come back to you when it wants to..."  
He slowly nodded in agreement.  
"So...aren't you going to eat?"  
"I'm...not...really hungry...Tyson..." Kai replied quickly.  
He stared at him for a while and questioned, "Ray and Max told you...didn't they?"  
Innocently, he nodded in agreement.  
The navy haired teen sighed in defeat.  
Feeling guilty, he blurted, "Tyson...if you still want me to eat...I can..."  
"No, it's okay Kai...you don't have to strain yourself if you don't want to..."  
The Hiwatari stared at the food as the Granger sighed an left the kitchen. He noticed he was depressed. He only thought to himself, reflecting his recent actions. "I must have made him sad...somehow..."

* * *

_**TYSON'S POV** _

_It must be hard for Kai...he has no idea what happened to him in the past...and I lost a close friend...who always supposibly despised me...I hate to admit it, but I do miss him...I hope he will have his memory back..._

I walked to the outdoors to be startled by the annoying little monkey-boy. "YO TYSON!" he exclaimed.  
I leaped and shouted back, "WHAT IS IT DAICHI!? AND I DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO BE ARGUING WITH YOU!!!"  
"Okay...sorry...you got to control that temper tantrum more...it's not healthy for you..."  
"Hmph..." I turned away and crossed my arms.  
"Look Tyson...I know you're worried about Kai about his memory loss that you explained to Kenny, Hilary and I, but I suggest you to move on...he's not coming back anytime soon..."  
"I know!"  
"But listen! You have to remember to be there for him! He needs you more than ever!"  
"I GOT THE POINT DAICHI!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LECTURE ME ALL DAY!"  
"So!?!? HOW COME YOU'RE ABLE TO COPE WITH KAI'S LECTURES HUH!?!?"  
"Why you--DAICHI!!!"

* * *

**_KAI'S POV_**

Watching from the tree I was leaning on after I went outside, the navy haired teen was irritated and yelling at the red head for pestering him all day long.

_I wish I remembered why he does not like him. Or maybe I'm getting the wrong idea...about their relationship together...  
_"Hey Kai," said the Granger. "Is there something wrong?"  
I immediatelly shook my head, "No...there's nothing wrong..."  
He gave me a smile. "That's good to hear...Kai, if you really need anything, you know where to find me...right?"  
I slowly nodded my head.  
_Something deep inside of me, it feels as if there was something already going on between us. But there's another feeling that is telling me, there is more trouble during the times to come..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 Part II:** Words Can't Explain it All

**_NORMAL POV_**

All of a sudden, there was noise from the front gate of the Granger residence. Wondering what is going on, Tyson stopped Kai from moving and slowly approached towards it.  
He opened the door to see a young girl waiting.  
"Umm...hello?" Tyson asked. "Can I help you?"  
She smiled. "Hi Tyson!"  
She leaped and jumped at him.

* * *

_**KAI'S POV**_

_"Umm...is that supposed to happen?"_ I thought to myself as I watched the girl on top of Tyson.  
I watched Tyson toss and turn to break free from her grip. Without thinking, I interupted, "Okay, what is going on here!?!"  
The two of them stopped and stared at me.  
"Who's this Tyson-kun?" she asked.  
Tyson quickly broke free and got up to stand next to me. He explained, "Sorry about that Kai...this is Shira Hizumi..."  
"Nice to meet you," I said politely.

For some reason, she stared at me for a very long time. I wondered why as she walked around me like I am some form of personal item of Tyson's.  
"Are you two...together?"  
That questioned stunned the both of us. _I never thought much about that. This made me think. Maybe before I lost my memory, I did had a close relation going on between us...Tyson and I...Just thinking about it makes me feel uncomfortable...  
_Just to be on the safe side, I answered, "No...we're just friends..."  
She then smiled and embraced the Granger's right arm. "Good...cause Tyson is mine!"  
The Granger sweatdropped and replied in a serious tone, "I told you Shira to not say these things! Plus, you're not officially my fiancee! My mom even said so!"  
"Well, I heard she passed away while you're still a child...but I remember her telling me and you that we're going to be married in the future!" Shira replied.  
"Marraige?" I asked.  
"I'll explain later Kai..." Tyson said. "Wh-Wait a minute! Why are you even HERE?!"  
"Because...I missed you!" she winned.  
"WHAT?!? YOU LAST CALLED ME YESTERDAY!!!" he snapped. "AND STARTED TALKING FOR A LONG TIME!"  
Feeling a bit isolated, I slowly withdrew myself from the conversation and went back inside.

* * *

**_NORMAL POV _**

**_LATER IN THE DAY_**

There was a knock on his door as the Hiwatari layed in bed staring at the cieling. "Kai!? May I come in!?" a voice asked.  
He sighed and stood up as the Granger opened the slide door. "Hey Kai..."  
He didn't answer him as he sat next to him.  
"Kai, I'm sorry...but I don't want you to get the wrong idea that I'm abandoning you..."  
The Hiwatari remained silent.  
"Umm...remember...we're friends...and let me explain myself..."  
_"Him abandon me? It sounds like I'm his..." _Kai thought._ "Does he..."_  
Without bothering to think further, the Hiwatari nodded for him to proceed.  
"When I was a child, my mother set up an arranged marraige for me with Shira...however, she started reconsidering the situation cause she wanted to make sure I was happy and I would be making my own choices, she wanted to cancel it...it was when...she got into an accident and passed away..."

Immediately, Kai felt guilty for hearing this. He never thought that Tyson had a horrible past.  
"I'm...I'm sorry..." he replied.  
"No, it's alright...from there...Shira started chasing me around and well...I had many attempts to try to explain to her, but she won't believe me...so, yeah...it ended up like this...I don't have feelings for her...seriously...and I think she's just a push-over...besides, I rather take care of you than to be with her..."  
"Thanks Tyson...but...umm...you don't have to take care of me..."  
"No...I want to...if you had your memory...you would probably torture me as we take care of each other...since you don't like to stay in your home..."  
"You miss the old me?"  
"OH NO!! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I don't mind this kind of you...it's just well...you know...umm...I'm horrible, ain't I?"  
The Hiwatari smiled back. "Yeah...somewhat...but sometimes words can't explain it all..."  
"Yeah...you're right...sometimes it has to be explained through gestures...and other stuff..."  
"Such as...making out?"  
"Okay...who contaminated you?!"  
"Daichi..."  
"Man...he's going to so DIE!! Under my wrath!!!" the Granger exclaimed as he held up his fist in front of him.  
"Umm...thanks Tyson...for letting me know that you're still looking out for me..."  
"It's okay...I definately don't want you to get the wrong idea...that's all..."  
"Umm...good night Tyson..."  
"Night Kai...see ya in the morning..." the Granger walked over, opened the door and stepped out.  
Before he closed it, he quickly asked, "Oh Kai?"  
"Yeah?" Kai asked.  
"When I washed the dishes from breakfast, I could have sworn that you actually ate all my food..."  
"I did..." he replied calmly.  
"But why?"  
"Cause...I want to..."

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**AznVKai:** A horrible start to my story...anyways...please review to comment what you think about it.  
**Kai:** What the...I seem cheesy...  
**Tyson:** Hey...can't be helped, you have amnesia, remember?  
**Kai:** Obviously...it appears like I'm ...uhh...  
**Max:** Jealous?  
**Kai:** Yeah...that's the word...wait...AznVKai!!!!  
**AznVKai:** Uh oh...the great Kai is going to complain to me...I'll be back with the next chapter!! And remember to review! Thank you!!! _Runs!_


	2. The Accident

**AznVKai: **WHOA!!! WHY AM I UPDATING TWO DAYS EARLIER? CAUSE...I HAVE TIME!!! I hope you liked the first chapter to the sequel! Thank you to all the reviewers who supported me! Now, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Max:** Hey! Isn't this supposed to be a chibi fan fic?  
**Ray:** Well, yes, Max...but you're spoiling it for our readers...  
**Max:** So I take it that someone will become a chibi in this chapter?  
**Ray:** Yep...hmm...I guess Kai's not back yet from chasing AznVKai...  
**Tyson**: Don't worry...he'll eventually catch up...in the meantime, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 1:  
Goddess of Tragedy** - CONGRADULATIONS! You're the first reviewer! . Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the next chapter!!!  
**bluerosety** - Kai...jealous!? That will probably be explained in this chapter! Enjoy!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - I don't think he died...from it...so I guess it's safe...LOL...enjoy the next chapter!  
**orangebirdy - **Hehe...XD Yep, very sweet...but that's only because Kai has amnesia... . Enjoy the next chapter!  
**EmeraldWolfChild** - Thanks for the comment! Very talented? I'm not sure about that...oh well...enjoy the next chappy!  
**kailover2006** - I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

LEGEND **

"Talking..." _"Thinking..." Dreaming _or_ Character Narration..._

**Warning: **TyKa Moments!

* * *

**Lost Like a Child**

**Chapter 2 Part I:** The Accident

The next day, Tyson somehow managed to get out of bed early to cook breakfast for Kai when he got interupted by an annoying squealing voice. "HELLO, SWEETHEART!"  
Tyson jumped and dodged her attempt to embrace him and snapped, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, SHIRA!?!"  
"Didn't I tell you? I was staying here?" she asked.  
"NO! AND YOU'RE DEFINATELY NOT ALLOWED!!"  
"NOW TYSON!" snapped another voice who slapped a bruise on his head with his kendo stick. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO HARD ON THE GIRL...ACT LIKE A MAN AND BE COURTEOUS..."  
"BUT GRANDPA!" the Granger snapped as he rubbed his bruise with his left hand.  
"NO BUTS TYSON! NOW, YOU BETTER MAKE BREAKFAST FOR HER AS I GO OUT TO DO A COUPLE OF THINGS!"  
The elder Granger left the dojo leaving the two teens alone. Tyson sighed in defeat.  
_"Great...now I'm stuck with her..." _he thought to himself.

Without noticing, she quickly pinned Tyson against the kitchen table. With their bodies in contact, Tyson tried to jerk away from her demanding kisses.  
_"ACK!!! HELP ME!!! ANYTHING BUT THIS!!!" _the Granger exclaimed in thought.  
"Kawaii Takao, what awe you doing?" a voice asked suddenly.

Shira jumped and turned to look around who was speaking. She soon looked down to see a small boy holding a large white pillow in his arms.  
"Oh...a kid..." she said as she rolled her eyes. "Go away..."  
_"It's...chibi Kai..." _Tyson thought as he looked at the chibi Hiwatari.  
"What awe you doing with Kawaii Takao?" he asked.  
"It's none of your business..." Shira replied.  
She grabbed the Granger's arm and marched into another room, hoping that the chibi would not follow. Watching innocently as the two teens left, the chibi had a sinking feeling that something was wrong.  
"Who is she?" he wondered. "I have never seen hew befowe..."

After a brief moment of thinking, chills started to run through the chibi's spine as he thought of a horrible idea. _"What if-what if Kawaii Takao is being attacked!!!?!?! No...what if he's actually being abused by some person that will...uhh...make him suffer!!! Yes! That must be it! His face appears like he's resisting! He might need my help!"  
_The Hiwatari's eyes narrowed after he tip-toed into the living room to spy on them. _"If that's the case...I must save him!"  
_Hiding from the side of the couch, he saw his friend tied up by rope around his body. "No use getting away..." Shira said.  
"Hey, I told you! I'm not in love with you!" Tyson snapped. _"Not only I'm about to lose my...uhh...my first kiss to her...but Kai turned into a chibi!!! He's probably worrying sick about me right now!"  
_The young female tugged the bundle of rope to make the Granger move closer to her. Getting ready to embrace him and place her lips on his, she held out her arms and closed her eyes.  
_"Oh, good bye horrible world! For the rest of my life...I will be cursed!" _Tyson exclaimed in thought.

Without much effort to think, the chibi came out of his hiding spot and stood in between the two. With his position facing the female, he threw his pillow at her face to block the implantation of uniting lips. The girl jerked back and fell back onto the ground.  
_"That was a close one..."_ the chibi thought as he turned around to see if Tyson was alright.

It was when it happened. It seemed like nothing could stop the two. The navy haired teen fell on top of the chibi. He tried to hold his ground, but it miserably failed as he fell back onto the ground with him with both of their lips in union together.  
After focusing their minds again from the moment of daze, the Granger noticed of his crime and rolled to the side off of the Hiwatari chibi. Quickly, untieing the rope around him, he ran over to the chibi. "Kai! Are you alright?" he asked.  
The chibi opened his eyes and stared at the Granger. A memory flashed through his mind.

_There was cheering in the background as people gathered around the navy haired teen as his opponent stared at his blade and then to his rival. "If I had to lose to anyone...It has to be you...I'm proud of you Tyson..." _

The chibi blinked and realized that he kissed his idol. His face flushed and looked away from the teen. His heart quickly pulsed in his chest. _"Nani? What's wrong with me?" _he thought as he shook his head a bit. _  
_"Kai?" he asked. "You okay?"  
He slowly nodded in agreement. "Hai..."  
"Let's get out of here before she finds out we're here..."

* * *

**Chapter 2 Part II:** Tyson and the Chibi 

The two decided to take a walk through the park. The Granger knew the chibi was going to ask about Shira. So, he explained the situation. "This is how it happened..."  
"Kawaii Takao, no like her?" the chibi asked as he looked up at the teen.  
"You could say that...it is not because I hate her...it's just well...umm...you'll understand when you are a little older..."  
"So-ka...anno...umm...I'm glad you're safe..."  
The navy haired teen smiled at him. "Me too...good thing you're here...to bail me out..."  
"Umm...we accidently...umm..."  
"Kissed?"  
Embarassed, he nodded as he looked down on his feet.  
"It's only an accident...it's not that you really mean it..."  
"I guess you're right..." he said timidly with his cheeks a little pink.  
_"Isn't it just me or is Kai...trying to tell me that he does like me in some way..."_

After a brief moment of thinking to himself, he laughed in thought, _"NAH! Kai would never feel that way about me! Plus, he's only a child!"  
_The Granger walked closer to the chibi and asked, "Something's the matter?"  
He quickly shook his head.  
"That's good...let's go and buy you an ice cream...okay?"  
"HAI!"  
The chibi held the Granger's hand as they walked together to the ice cream shop.

* * *

At night, the two came back to the dojo to find that the house was empty. "Good thing she's not here..." Tyson muttered as the two went to the kitchen.  
"Let's get you something to eat shall we?" he said as he opened the fridge and looked for some food to cook.  
"Yep!" the chibi replied as he climbed on his seat and stood on it.  
"How about...vegetable soup?"  
"Eck!"  
"Now, Kai...you must eat all your healthy foods!"  
"I don't want to!"  
Knowing the perfect plan to get him to eat, the Granger said, "Well...I guess...I couldn't give a nice dessert of chocolate pocky I have in the cupboard up here..."  
The chibi Hiwatari's eyes widened as his mouth started to drool a bit, he exclaimed, "I WANT SOME!"  
"Only if you promise to eat your vegetables..."  
"HAI, KAWAII TAKAO!!!" 

As the chibi was eating the cooked soup Tyson made, the Granger sat next to him figuring out his latest discovery. _"I wonder why chibi Kai didn't lose his memory..." _he thought to himself. _"How strange..."  
_"Kawaii Takao..." the chibi asked. "Why awe you thinkin so much?"  
"Oh nothing..."  
"Whewe's Maxy-kun and Way-kun?"  
"Oh, they have to go back to their home country for a while...they'll be back in a few weeks..." Tyson replied.  
"Is dat because they don't like us?"  
"Oh no! Of course not! They just have to be there since their friends and families want them back for a while..."  
"So...only us here?"  
"Yeah, you could say that..."  
The chibi smiled before he went back to eating his soup.

* * *

**LATER**

Stretching his little arms into the air, the Hiwatari chibi changed into his small white pjs and crawled into bed next to the Granger.  
"Tell me a stowy about your beyblade adventures!" the chibi said.  
"Oh fine then...as long as you sleep..." Tyson replied.  
"Hai!"  
_"I guess telling a story about himself wouldn't be such a pain...let's just hope that Kai doesn't recognize it_..." Tyson thought to himself. "During the time when the Bladebreakers were first created, the five of us, Max, Ray, Kenny, my team captain and I travelled to New York City for the American tournament...we all went out to a restaurant to eat...we were all enjoying ourselves..."

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_"Mmmm!!! That's so GOOD!" the thirteen year old Granger exclaimed as he rubbed his stomach in satisfaction.  
"That's definately more food than you ate the last time we had a buffet like this," the blondy teen replied.  
"So? I'm still a growing boy!"  
The chinese teen sighed.  
"Just be careful...you might get a stomachache after this..." he warned.  
"No sweat! I will be fine!"  
"Doubt that..." the two toned haired teen replied as he took a sip from his cup of tea._

_Later on when the Bladebreakers, excluding Kai went back to their respected hotelrooms, they went into a predicament where they have to decide who gets to sleep with who.  
"Three rooms...five of us..." Ray said.  
"Well, Kenny already gets a room since he needs all that space to check and fix our blades," Max replied.  
"Then that leaves us to pair up..."  
The bladers exchanged faces wondering who shall pair up.  
"How about...rock-paper-scissors!?" Max suggested.  
"Nope...tried that last time...and it took a long time before we decided..." Tyson said.  
"I've got another idea..." Ray said as he took out four straws from his pocket and held them in his fist. "As you can see, I've been covering the bottoms of each straw...end of the straw holds a colour...whatever pair gets the same colour shall sleep together in one room...for tonight. Easy enough?"  
"Fine...that will be alright..." Tyson said. "I've got a good arm for chance!"  
"We'll see..." Max smiled as he decided to take the straw closest to him.  
Tyson grabbed the one opposite of Max's as Ray took the straw in front of him.  
"Since Kai's straw is the only one left...we might as well find out which colour he has..." Ray said.  
He took the straw and turned it upside down. It revealed that the bottom of the straw is blue.  
"Blue straw..." Tyson said. "Then that means in order to keep him away from sleeping next to you, you get another colour from his..."  
"That's right," Ray said.  
"This will be fun..." Max said. "Let's hope I sleep next to Tyson..."  
The three teens turned their straws upside down. There was only one yell from a certain navy haired teen._

* * *

"Kai? Is that me?" the chibi asked.  
"Oh no! Of course not!" Tyson snapped. _"Phew...that was close..."  
_"So? Who's he?"  
"He's another friend of mine...who for some reason had the same name as you..."  
"Tell me more!"  
"Oh fine...since you're not asleep yet..."

* * *

**CONTINUATION FLASH BACK**

_"WHAT!?!? WHY ME!?!?" Tyson sobbed as he held up a blue straw.  
"And I thought you have the good arm for chance..." Max said.  
"I did...but for some reason...it turned against me..."  
It was when Kai entered the hotel room.  
"What's with the yelling?" he asked in his cross-arm leaning against the wall position.  
"Oh, we decided to pull straws to decide who's sleeping with who tonight..." Ray explained. "Tonight, you're sleeping with Tyson..."  
"How pleasent..." he replied in his dull tone. _

* * *

"When it was actually bedtime...the both of us went into a long argument about many issues...and then-huh?"  
He looked down on his lap, the chibi was sleeping soundlessly. He smiled as he tucked his blanket on his shoulder. He crawled lower so that his head is leaning against the pillow.  
"Good night, chibi Kai..." he whispered before he turned off the light. "Sweet Dreams..."

* * *

**DREAM**

_"Man...why do I have to sleep with you!?" the navy haired teen exclaimed as he sat on the bed.  
"You don't have to...there's still the floor..." the two toned haired teen replied. "Either way...we're stuck in the same room during the night...and shush...you're waking Max and Ray..."  
"Fine then...I will!"  
The Granger layed down on the floor next to the Hiwatari and immediately went to sleep. The Hiwatari shook his head. "What a loud idiot..."  
Laying down on his bed, he felt his forehead. Knowing it is getting warmer, he tried to get to sleep.  
"I have enough arguing with him...he better not keep me up for the rest of the night..." he thought to himself. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep._

_During the night, the Granger heard heavy panting sounds. He opened his eyes and looked on the bed to see the Hiwatari sweating in his sleep. He got out of bed and left the room. Once he came back, he had a bowl full of cool water. Taking a soft small towel, he soaked it in the water, folded it in a thin rectangle and placed it on the captain's forehead. "Idiot..." the Granger muttered before he went back to sleep on the floor.  
"Thanks...Ty..." the Hiwatari softly said in his sleep.  
Immediately sitting up from bed, he watched the teen sleeping peacefully.  
He sighed. "I could've sworn that he said thank you...oh well...He's definately an idiot..."  
He layed his head on the pillow. "Yep...an idiot...who never tells anyone about his health..." _

_

* * *

_

The chibi smiled in his sleep as he cuddled closer to his idol. He softly muttered, "Thank you...Tyson...for...taking care of me..." 

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**AznVKai:** Awww...another sweet chapter ending by our chibi Kai...  
**Kai:** I've found you!  
**AznVKai:** Uh-oh! Kai's back! AHHH!!!_ (Flees)  
_**Kai:** Come back here!!!!!  
**Tyson:** Oh boy...  
**Max:** Can't be helped...  
**Ray:** Please review and we'll be back next week with the next chapter! See ya! 


	3. It's Not Making Any Sense!

**AznVKai:** I'm back with the next chapter and thank you to all the people who reviewed! Enjoy!

* * *

**Tyson:** What's in this chapter?  
**Ray:** How am I supposed to know?  
**Max:** Both Ray and I are still in our home countries...so, well...there will be more focus on you and Kai...I guess...  
**Kai:** More of those TyKa moments...I suppose...  
**Tyson:** You're taking it nicely...  
**Kai:** (Rolls eyes) As if...  
**Tyson:** Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 2:  
Goddess of Tragedy - **Thanks! Making my characters chibi seems to be my specialty...enjoy the next chapter!  
**KrymsonDranzer - **Patience...the girl will get bashed later...in the meantime, I shall continue on with the story...to prevent myself from spilling anymore information...Enjoy!  
**bluerosety** - YES! HE'S JUST TOO KAWAII! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**Inner Dragon** - New reviewer!!! Nice to meet ya! Thanks for reviewing! Kai starting to regain his memories...yes...how long? Find out as I continue to post the next chapters...XD...Enjoy the next chapter!  
**girl13** - Ack! Here's the update you wanted! Thanks for the review! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Yay! You're back! Thanks for the comment and enjoy the next chapter! XD  
**orangebirdy - **Hey! Save some of those tears...you may need to sob again later. Enjoy the next chapter!  
**LLaC** - Poor you...thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter!  
**EmeraldWolfChild** - xD Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking..." _"Thinking..."_ _Dreaming..._or _Character Narration..._

* * *

**Lost Like a Child**

**Chapter 3 Part I:** It's Not Making Any Sense!

_"You...you...you...MONSTER!" he cried out with angery crimson eyes.  
"Now, don't say anything that rude Kai...oh yes...I remember...you won't remember a single thing after a little smack of a needle being injected into your body..." the purple haired man said.  
The Hiwatari chibi growled as he walked closer.  
"After this...I will be able to control that life of yours and your Bit-Beast..."  
He chuckled and laughed as the young chibi captain shut his eyes closed.  
"Please...let a miracle happen..." he pleaded.  
It was when there was a shout from across the hall behind him. _

_

* * *

_

Quickly opening his eyes and sitting up on bed, the chibi panted. After a few deep breaths, he layed back down on his bed, staring at the cieling.  
_"What are these stwange images in my mind?" _he thought to himself. _"I don't wemember that happening to meh..."  
_"Kai, something wrong?" a voice asked.  
The chibi turned to the Granger, who was in bed next to him with a concerned look on his face.  
"I'm okay...just a strange dweam..." he replied. "Me okay..."  
"Alright...let's get out of bed and take a bath..."  
"HAI!"

* * *

"Umm...is it safe?" the two toned haired chibi asked.  
"Of course it's safe...the water's warm..." Tyson replied.  
"No...um...to take a bath with you..."  
"Of course! It's fine...unless you want to take a bath alone..."  
The Hiwatari chibi looked away, trying to keep his blushing to a minimum. "I'll just take a bath alone..."  
"Fine...if you say so..." he said as he walked out the bathroom, leaving the chibi alone.  
The chibi stripped himself out of his clothes and soaked his body in warm water. He took the shampoo at the side of the tub, squeezed the contents from it and started rubbing it on his hair.  
_"Hmm...I wonder why me had that stwange dweam..." _he thought to himself as he continue to wash his hair with shampoo. _"It's about me...meeting Bowis...but I don't wemember that happening..."  
_He took a deep breath and sinked his whole figure into the water. After a few seconds, he lifted his head out and rubbed his eyes for proper vision.  
_"Maybe...it might be something that Kawaii Takao might know of..."  
_Then, a thought hit him.  
_"Wait...the story Kawaii Takao told last night...it seemed familiar...as if I experienced it...before...but it doesn't make sense...the Kai Kawaii Takao talked about was a friend of his which is around his age...what am I missing?"  
_There was a knock on the door. "Kai! Are you done yet?"  
"I'm just about finished, Kawaii Takao!" he called out.  
"Okay! Hurry please!"  
"HAI!"  
Another memory flashed through his mind.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_"Yeah! Bath time!" the navy haired teen exclaimed as he started stripping his shirt, shoes and socks off his body.  
"There goes Tyson again," the chinese teen said. "Having fun in the classical hot springs..."  
The Granger, fully stipped out of all his clothes, dipped himself into the hot water.  
"Aren't you going to come in Kai?"  
"As if..." the two toned haired teen muttered as he sat and leaned against the wooden post near the entrance of the sauna house.  
"Oh...so you're shy..." he teased. "There's no worries about totally stripping yourself in front of me!"  
The Hiwatari frowned.  
"Don't even try...or else you die..."  
"Whatever...lighten up!"  
"He's right you know," Max said. "You are definately a wet blanket."  
"Hmph..."  
The Bladebreakers' captain went back inside from the rest of his teammates who laughed in union. _

_

* * *

_

_"Argh...what was that?" _he wondered to himself as he placed his hand on his head.

All of a sudden, his legs started shaking as he collasped onto the cold tiles. He soon fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Part II:** Kai is Equal to Chibi Kai? 

**A MEMORY FLASH**

_"Kai! Daijobou?" the navy haired teen asked.  
"No...I'm fine..." the two toned haired said. "You don't need to call for a doctor..."  
"Don't worry...we'll walk you out of here together..."  
"No...there's no need for that...you need to concentrate on your match..."  
"You sure?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.  
"Yeah..."  
He smiled towards the G-Revolution member.  
"That match was great...promise to meet me in the stadium..."  
He nodded in agreement as he turned away from the group.  
"Is that a yes? Kai! I'm serious!"  
He lifted his arm up and soon left the stadium. _

* * *

**ANOTHER MEMORY FLASH**

"_Alright! A buffet!!!" Max exclaimed as he leaped into the air.  
__"Not so fast!" Ray interupted.. "We can't go until our captain approves it."  
__"Well Kai...can we?" Tyson pleaded.  
__Kai opened his eyes and looked at Tyson after he thought about it. He replied in a flat expression, "I guess it's alright..."  
__"Alright! Thanks Kai!!!" Tyson exclaimed.  
__"As long as you guys have some table manners over on..." Tyson winned.  
__"Too bad Tyson..." Kai joined the rest of the Bladebreakers._

_They all took the glass of drinks they got while Tyson said, "To the Bladebreakers!"  
__Max, Ray and Tyson held their drinks up. They stopped because they were waiting for Kai to hold up his drink. "Anytime now Kai..." said Max.  
__Kai sighed and held his drink up also while saying, "To the Bladebreakers..."  
__They all did a toast and all drank their drinks._

_Ha! You fell to my formula! Starting tomorrow morning, each of you Bladebreakers will witness something different from each of you. To turn back to normal, depends on which drink you drank._

_Tyson folded the piece of note again and then teared it apart and threw what's left of it into the garbage. "That's so fake..." he said._

* * *

**ANOTHER MEMORY FLASH**

_"What did I miss?" Tyson asked.  
"Oh, a lot..." said Kenny. "While you're a chibi, Ray has turned into a chibi, then Max, and guess who was taking care of you..."  
"Who?" Tyson asked.  
Then, everyone saw their team captain awake while he was rubbing his eyes. Everyone had their jaws dropped. Kenny's glasses tilted down and he put them back up. Everyone was silent for a while until Tyson spoke, "You mean Kai?"  
"He's very very very very very very very very very very very very very very kawaii," replied Hilary.  
"Why are there stwangers in the house?" the chibi asked._

_

* * *

_

The chibi quickly opened his eyes to find himself in bed with his bathrobe on. He slowly sat up, wondering what happened. _"My head hurts...badly..." _he thought.  
It was when he recalled his previous thoughts about his hypothesis.  
_"Wait...I just had more of those stwange dweams..."  
_He recalled the latest memory when he was introduced.  
_"That was for sure my memory...and back then...Takao did mention something about me...or is it his friend, Kai...no...it is me...it's just...somehow...something must have happened to me..."  
_It was when the Granger entered the room to find the chibi awake.  
"Kai! You're okay!"  
"Kawaii Takao...what happened?" he asked.  
"You suddenly collasped...I think...if everything okay?"  
He slowly nodded in agreement. "Hai..."  
He crossed his arms.  
"You're lying..."  
"Me no!"  
"Yes you are! It's not nice to hide secrets...it's not healthy for you..."  
"Me don't want to tell you!"  
"Kai!"  
"Kawaii Takao!"  
The two were silent.

Suddenly the chibi started sobbing as tears began to form in his eyes.  
"Kai..."  
"Why...why are these dweams haunting me?"  
He sat next to him.  
"What's wrong Kai?"  
"I keep getting stwange dweams...they...they'e a bit scawy...cause...I don't even know if they're weally...twue..."  
"There there...dreams are dreams...the only thing they'll be real if they are visions of the future or a past memory..."  
"Past memory?"  
"Yes...something that might have happened in your life before..."  
"Oh..."  
"Well...anyways...you should take your afternoon nap..."  
"Hai..."  
The Granger left the chibi alone in Tyson's bedroom. Curling himself and getting comfortable, he wondered, _"I wonder...if those strange dweams are actually real..."  
_He slowly drifted into sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**AznVKai:** Another chapter done! I'm sorry if this chapter did end up a little boring. I wanted to focus that Kai's regaining his memories and will start wondering about himself...  
**Kai:** Oh great...  
**Tyson:** What's up?  
**Kai:** Something bad's going to happen...  
**Tyson: **No sweat! I'm sure I'll be there to rescue you!  
**Kai:** Don't bother...  
**Tyson:** Why not?  
**Kai:** Cause...it's cliche!  
**Tyson:** So not!  
**Kai:** Is too!  
**Tyson**: No!  
**Kai:** Yes!  
**Tyson:** No!!!!  
**Kai:** Yes!!!  
**Max:** FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!  
**Kai and Tyson:** MAX!  
**Ray:** As these guys are quarrelling, please review and we'll be back very soon with the next chapter! 


	4. Under the Horizon

**AznVKai:** Oi! MERRY X-MAS!!! Here's my Christmas gift to you all another fan fic chapter!!! Thank you to all my reviewers and here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Tyson: **Ray ring bells..Kai smells...Maxy laid an egg!  
**Kai:** Tyson sleeps...and eats too much as he becomes fat all day! Hey!  
**Tyson:** HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!  
**Kai:** That's what you get for making fun of us...  
**Tyson:** Why you--  
**Kai:** Anyways...next chapter...

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 3:  
Goddess of Tragedy - **Oh, I feel special...Xd hehe...thank you for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter!!! And MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**bluerosety** - Sorry about the confusion...I should have clarified it more. Both Kai and Chibi Kai are regaining their memories...however, since we all know that chibi Kai is only about seven years old, he cannot recognize the memories that happened to him after his age...Consider this as Kai and Chibi Kai as two different people in the same body...but only Kai is able to remember the memories that happened to him in chibi form...if you're still confused...please tell me. I will try my best to explain it. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter! MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - Sorry about that...I needed some time to recollect...as an apology, THERE WILL BE SOME TYKA ACTION! xD Hopefully, this will please you...MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**FireieGurl** - New reviewer! Thanks for the comment. MERRY CHRISTMAS ANDENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
**LLaC** - Thanks for the review!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
**Inner Dragon** - MERRY CHRISTMAS AND ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!! AND WHO KNOWS...your thoughts might be right...  
**orangebirdy** - Hehe...Xd MERRY CHRISTMAS AND ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Dreaming..._or_ Character Narration..._

**Warning: **TYKA MAJOR MOMENTS!

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Under the Horizon 

Tossing and turning from each side of the bed, the dual haired Hiwatari had his body curled closer to his chest as a dream was taking over his consciousness.

_"You...you...you...MONSTER!" he cried out with angery crimson eyes.  
"Now, don't say anything that rude Kai...oh yes...I remember...you won't remember a single thing after a little smack of a needle being injected into your body..." the purple haired man said.  
The Hiwatari chibi growled as he walked closer.  
"After this...I will be able to control that life of yours and your Bit-Beast..."  
He chuckled and laughed as the young chibi captain shut his eyes closed.  
"Please...let a miracle happen..." he pleaded.  
It was when there was a shout from across the hall behind him.  
"Boris!"  
The purple haired man grunted, placed the needle on the table and turned to a dark shadowy figure.  
"Yes, master..."  
"I wonder who is that person...Boris is talking to..." the chibi thought.  
"Everything better be in place in no time..." it said. "Young Kai better be in our control..."  
"Yes..."  
After squinting his eyes to get a better view of the person, his eyes---_

* * *

He opened his eyes to see himself in Tyson's bedroom. Shaking his head a bit, he got out of bed and went to the washroom. _"Another one of those dreams..."_ he thought to himself before he turned the tap water, wet his hands and began washing his face. 

After re-applying his face paint in front of the mirror, he went to the living room to find the Granger polishing his blade with a soft blue cloth.  
He turned around and replied with a greeting, "Hey Kai! You're not chibi anymore!"  
"Chibi?" he asked cluelessly.  
The Granger snapped that the words slipped out of his mouth.  
"Oh nothing...hehe..."  
The Hiwatari stared at the Granger for a brief moment and replied, "I don't think I am a child..."  
"Oh no...hehe...of course not!" the navy haired teen hesitated to say. "It's just that well...I was babysitting a chibi a while ago while you were asleep!"  
"Oh...I see...was it pleasent?"  
"Yeah, you could say that..."  
"Then...I guess you have the skills to taking care of your own child someday..."  
"WHAT?!?! OH NO! OF COURSE NOT! WHO SAYS I'M PLANNING TO GET MY OWN CHILD!"  
"I don't know...you might consider that...you would make a great daddy to me..."  
_"Be a dad with Kai? Ack! Clear the mind! That's not what Kai meant!" _the Granger exclaimed in thought. "I might...but I'm not worrying too much about it now..."  
"Yeah..."  
"So...what do you want to do?"  
"Umm...how about go out somewhere..."  
"Out...where?"  
"I don't know...you choose..."  
_"Great...now I have to think of something to entertain Kai...hmm...where...oh, I know!"  
_"Tyson?"  
"Let's go to the park!"

A memory flashed through the Hiwatari's mind.

* * *

_Staring into the eyes of a warm hearted blader as the gentle breeze blew through their clothes and hair, he was ready to launch his blade.  
With the spectators soon circling around them, the two exchanged smiles.  
"Ready?" the navy haired teen asked.  
He slowly nodded in agreement.  
"Well...let's 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" the announcer exclaimed.  
"GO DRAGOON!"  
"GO DRANZER!!!"  
The blue dragon beast appeared in the sky as the red phoenix appeared after him. The two titans circled around each other, giving out a loud cry.

* * *

_He placed his hand on his head and murmured, "Ow..."  
"What's wrong Kai?" he asked.  
"Oh...nothing..."  
"Are you sure? You seem to be worried about something..."  
"It's nothing Tyson...really...I will be okay..."  
"Alright then...if you say so..."  
_"Just another dream..."_

* * *

Sitting on the hill, laying on the bed of grass, the two bladers stared at the scenery as the gentle breeze blew through their clothes and hair. "Tyson..." the Hiwatari asked. "Tell me what was I like before...I had amnesia..."  
The Granger sat up in surprised and replied, "Why ask?"  
"Because...I've been wondering..."  
"Oh...well...umm...how should I put this..."  
The navy haired teen layed down again, thought about it and replied, "Well...I've met you about three years ago...at the river bank, standing on top of the hill as the sun was setting...you were...different than you were as time passed by...at first, I thought you're just another ruthless person who only cares for himself...as he isolates himself from everyone around him."  
"Was I a terrible person?"  
"Oh no...of course not...it's just...you needed to be taught about the meaning of friendship...when I beat you...in my first regional championship...Ray, Max, you and I were brought together as the Bladebreakers...we travelled to Hong Kong, China, New York, America, Europe and Moscaw, Russia...together...we won the World Beyblade Championship...time passed by...we all split apart for a while...and were brought back together because we as a team must defend our Bit-Beasts and our titles as World Champs..."  
"I see...it must be fun..."  
"Yeah...although you didn't like to be social...you appreciated our company..."  
"Umm...what about last year?"  
"That time...you, Ray and Max decided to leave the Bladebreakers to challenge me in the World Championships. Because I was the two time world champ, you guys wanted a chance to try and beat me especially you..."  
"Was...I really strong?"  
"Of course! You're definately one of the toughest bladers to get past! When I battle you Kai, I had this feeling that although we're rivals, we both have a very strong passion for beyblading..."  
"Um...do you think...I still have it?"  
"Of course...I doubt it goes away..."  
"Yeah..."  
_"Well...that's what I hope that part of you is still there...even if you lost your memory...I hope...that someday, I'll be able to reach to you...it's hard...to cope with the loss of a friend..."  
_"Tyson?" Kai asked as he sat up.  
"Oh, I'm fine...hehe...so yeah..."  
"Are...we...in a relation together?"  
The Granger sat up in front of him. Trying to hide the flush of pink in his cheeks he asked, "Hm? Why ask?"  
"That Shira...girl...she says that we're together...is that...true?"  
The navy haired teen hesitated and quickly replied, "True!? Umm...not in the sense that we're in love or something like that..."  
"Oh..."  
"Is...that a problem?"  
The Hiwatari shook his head. "Um...no...of course not..."  
_"Although you keep asking questions searching for yourself, I must refrain from doing anything reckless...the real Kai wouldn't even answer me anyway...I must keep my feelings to a minimum..."  
"I may not know the truth to myself, but...something deep inside tells me...that...I feel for you, Tyson...probably...my former self...didn't have the guts to admit it..."  
_A memory flashed through his mind.

* * *

_Celebrating the defeat of the BEGA Justice Five, the G-Revolutions gathered together for a feast. "Cheers to the G-Revolutions!!!" Tyson exclaimed as he held up his glass of fruit punch.  
"Yeah!!!" as every member of the team clashed their glasses against each others.  
"Well, it's all over," Max said.  
"Yep," Ray agreed.  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Daichi asked.  
"Well, prepare for the next World Championships!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Gosh...that would be hard...should I go back to the PPB All-Starz or stay here?" Max wondered.  
"Yeah...same here..." Ray added. "It is hard..."  
"Kai! What would you decide?" Tyson asked as he turned to the Hiwatari.  
"To be with you..." he murmured.  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing..." he said quickly before he turned away from the group.  
"That was close..." he thought to himself. "What was I thinking? I shouldn't be feeling this way towards him..."  
The Granger swung his arm around his neck, giving a huge smile.  
"Daijobou, Kai...I'm sure whatever decision you make, it will be beneficial to you..."  
"Yeah...whatever..."  
"Fine then...be grumpy..." he teased as he turned to the rest of his teammates.  
"I wish...I could tell you..." Kai thought to himself. "We've both come a long way...to this..." _

_

* * *

_

As the sun began to set, the two leaned closer to each other.  
_"Is this how I really feel?" _Kai thought to himself. _"He seems to not mind..."  
"Is Kai really trying to..." _Tyson thought.  
As their lips were so close to each other, the two jerked and faced away from each other.  
"I'm...sorry..." Kai said. "I don't know what I was thinking..."  
"Yeah...me too..." Tyson replied as he looked back. "It was an accident...umm...I was feeling a bit sleepy..."  
"Yeah...me too..."  
There was silence between the two.  
"Yeah...let's...umm...get back...Grandpa is probably worried about me now..."  
"Yeah..."  
The two stood up and didn't speak another word as they walked back to the dojo.  
_"Yeah...I shouldn't be like this...I might mess up my future if I really didn't love him before..." _Kai thought to himself.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**AznVKai:** ACK!!! INTERUPTION!!! YEAH...I KEPT THE TWO APART...HEHE...DON'T HATE ME! I WILL PUT THEM TOGETHER IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!  
**Kai:** WHAT!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PUTTING US TOGETHER!?!?  
**Tyson:** Umm...I don't feel safe anymore...  
**Kai:** YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!  
**AznVKai:** What!?! I'm not...  
**Kai:** LIAR!  
**Max:** What's going on?  
**Ray:** From what I remember...I think AznVKai is planning another eventful few chapters about those two...  
**Max:** Valentine's Day in the next chapter?  
**Ray:** Sshhh...don't spoil it...anyways...hehe...you didn't hear anything from Max...Please review and we'll see you again! Laterz! **

* * *

AznVKai: **On the side note...I've been thinking about this for a while now...while writing this fan fic, I may also be working on a new fan fic...(I'm pretty sure it's another TyKa fan fic) What is it about? Well...here's a little peak at it. 

Possible Future Fan fic - **Warm Hearted Blader  
Summary: **After a long month of teaching new kids how to blade, Mr. Dickinson allows the G-Revolutions to go on a trip to the mountains. Over there, one of their members disappears to be unfound only to be replaced in by a young female...

**AznVKai:** If you all wanted me to start this fan fic, say so in your review. Laterz!


	5. The Anonymous Note

**AznVKai: **I'M BACK AGAIN! Very early right? Anyways, thank you to all who reviewed! Here's the next chapter!

**Inspired by:** A few other TyKa fanfics I've read...there's too much people to thank for!!

* * *

**Max:** YAY! I WAS RIGHT!  
**Ray:** Yeah...  
**Tyson and Kai:** WHAT?!!?! WHY US!?!?  
**Ray:** Because...AznVKai did plan to put you two together...  
**Max:** Yeah...might as well do it in fashion...

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 4:  
Inner Dragon** - Yep...but you'll get to see more of these TyKa moments as the chapters go along...thanks for reviewing! Have fun reading this chapter!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - Nah...I wasn't planning on that...My idea would be one of the members would be changed into one during the time he disappeared...and then...well...somehow change back...but that's enough of those spoilers...thanks for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - I might start Warm Hearted Blader during the first month of next year. So, be patient, thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter!  
**orangebirdy** - I know about your situation...hehe...but it's possible that the next fan fic might not be a TyKa fan fic...I'm still thinking about it...anyways...thanks for reviewing!!! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**

* * *

LEGEND **

"Talking..." _"Thinking..." Dreaming _or_ Character Narration..._

* * *

**Lost Like a Child**

**Chapter 5 Part I:** The Anonymous Note

The next morning while Tyson was busy mopping the dojo, Kai heard the phone ringing. "Kai! Can you get the phone? I'm a bit busy!" Tyson exclaimed from the other side of the dojo.  
The Hiwatari walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
"This is the Granger residence..." Kai replied.  
"HEY! GUESS WHO, KAI?" said a voice.  
"Max?"  
"YEAH! HOW DID YOU KNOW?"  
"Well...your cheery voice..."  
"WOW, IS IT THAT NOTICEABLE?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Anyways...how are you and Tyson?"  
"Fine...we're fine..."  
"That's great to hear! I have good news!"  
"What news?"  
"Well...since I'm done whatever is going on here...expect me to come back soon!"  
"How soon?"  
"Oh, very soon...you see...well...I'm at the Tokyo Airport already!"  
"Umm...do you want us to pick you up?"  
"Oh no...don't worry...I'll drop by the dojo soon! Bye!"  
"Bye Max..."  
Kai hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Tyson asked as he walked over to the elder teen.  
"Max, he said that he'll visit us...since he's here in Japan now..." Kai replied.  
"REALLY!?!? Good thing I cleaned up the place..."  
"Yeah..."  
"I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE MAXY AGAIN!" he exclaimed as he leaped into the air.

All of a sudden, Tyson's left foot slipped on a piece of paper. He crashed onto the floor with a loud thud. "Tyson! Are you okay?" Kai asked as he looked down at the navy haired teen.  
The Granger sat up, rubbing his behind as he exclaimed, "THAT HURT!"  
He stood up again and looked on the floor to see the sheet of folded paper.  
"I must have missed this..."  
He picked it up, unfolded it and read it.

_Today's a special day for you to cheer  
For the next while, you might find these notes too queer  
Guess...who am I  
Who has written this to you  
I am your secret admirer  
Of great mystery and wonder  
When you find out...come to me  
And remember to ask:  
Would you be mine, my Valentine?_

The navy haired teen blushed.  
"A...umm...secret admirer?" he studdered. "Don't tell me it's Valentine's Day already?"  
"Yeah...it is..." Kai replied as he began counting the days with his pointer finger in the air. "Only three days away..."  
"Oh great...it must be from Shira..."  
"OH TYSON!!!" squealed a voice.  
"ACK! DON'T TELL HER THAT I'M HERE!" Tyson exclaimed as he ran the other direction to flee, dropping the note on the floor.  
The Hiwatari picked it up again and sighed to himself.  
"WHERE IS HE?" she snapped in front of him.  
"Nowhere..." Kai replied.  
"WRONG! YOU KNOW! WHERE IS HE!?!"  
"No where...I told you..."  
"Hmmm...what do you have there?"  
"A note...given to Tyson..."  
"LET ME SEE!  
She snatched the note from his hands and read it.

In the meantime, Tyson peaked from the side to listen to the conversation.  
"WHAT!?!?!" she exclaimed. "WHO IS THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!?"  
"How am I supposed to know?" Kai replied.  
_"What? If it's not from Shira...then who would have given it to me?" _Tyson thought to himself.  
She glared at the Hiwatari.  
"Is it you!?!"  
The Hiwatari gave a stern look.  
"No...why would I?"  
"Well...you guys appear to be hanging with each other...all the time..."  
"So...we're of the same gender..."  
"That doesn't matter...SO FESS UP!"  
"I TOLD YOU! I DIDN'T WRITE THAT NOTE!"  
"FINE THEN...BUT I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!"  
She turned away to find another victim that has possibly written the note. She tossed the note in the trash can near the door before she left the dojo.  
The Hiwatari sighed.  
"She's gone Tyson..." Kai said.  
"Good thing..." he said as he came out of his hiding spot. "If Shira wasn't the one who wrote me the note...who else would have?"  
"It might be a prank Tyson...usually strange notes don't blow their way here...on the floor."  
"You're right...I'm going out to do groceries...we've run out of food...stay here just in case Max comes by to visit, okay?"  
Kai nodded in agreement.  
"Be careful Tyson..."  
"Don't worry! I'll be fine! Later Kai!"  
Once the Granger left, the Hiwatari sighed as he sat on the couch.  
_"That was too close..." _he thought to himself. _"Now that this happened...I might get in big trouble...later..."_

_

* * *

_

**FLASH BACK**

_As Tyson was cleaning the dojo, the Hiwatari was in the living room, writing something on a piece of paper. Blushing to himself, he thought, "No...I shouldn't be doing this...why am I bothering to write such nonsense?"  
He took the note, folded it and stuffed it in his right pocket.  
"I will throw it out...while Tyson's not looking..."  
Then, the phone rang.  
"Kai! Can you get the phone? I'm a bit busy!" Tyson exclaimed from the other side of the dojo.  
The Hiwatari walked over to the phone. He didn't notice the piece of folded paper slip out of his pocket as he picked the phone up. The note fluttered its way on the floor._

**END OF FLASH BACK**_

* * *

_

_"If Tyson finds out it's me...he might...umm...not want to talk to me after that..." _Kai thought.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Part II:** What Happened to You? 

"HEY YOU GUYS!" the blondy exclaimed as he entered the dojo later in the day.  
"Hey Max," Kai replied.  
"Oi! Huh? Where's Tyson?"  
"He's...gone for shopping..."  
"Oh...I see...so..."  
The Tate sat down on the couch. "How are you and Tyson?"  
"Umm...Max..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I did something wrong..."  
"Wrong? What is it!?"  
"I umm...have written a note to Tyson...about my...feelings..."  
"What note?"  
"It's...in the trash can right now..."  
The blondy quickly stood up, rushed to the trash can and picked up the note inside it. He unfolded it and read it.  
"OoOoO...Now I see!" he exclaimed.  
He dashed over to the Hiwatari and hooked his arm around his neck.  
"You're in LOVE with Tyson!"  
"Well...umm...I don't know...if it's true..." Kai said. "To...myself...before..."  
"Kai...don't worry about your past...whatever happened...Even if you don't remember a single thing about before, it shouldn't prevent you from admitting your feelings...you have now for Tyson..."  
"But Max...I want to know if...I do have feelings before..."  
"Well...I don't think I'm the proper person to speak to you about that...but from my views...in the past...I've seen you and Tyson together...for the longest time...and I personally think you really are together somehow..."  
"I see...what about Ray?"  
"He...probably will think the same way...don't worry...he will answer you..."  
"I guess..."  
The blondy smiled.  
"Have confidence like you always had..."  
_"Easy for you to say..." _he thought.  
"So...what do you plan to do?"  
"I don't know..."  
"How about another note?"  
"What..."  
"Come on...it's your chance to tell him! It is Valentine's Day, right?"  
"Three days away..."  
"Oh nevermind that...but come on!" the blondy said as he tugged the Hiwatari's arm into Tyson's bedroom.

* * *

**LATER**

"I'm back Kai!" Tyson exclaimed as he entered the dojo, dropping all his groceries at the door. "Kai?"  
He walked through the hallway, wondering where his friend is.  
"Kai? Where are you!?"  
"BOO!!" exclaimed a voice which caused the Granger to jump.  
"ACCCKKK!!!"  
"HAHA!!! Don't worry Ty, it's only me," the blondy said.  
"MAX!!!"  
The Granger jumped at him, giving him a tight hug. It was when Kai appeared from Tyson's bedroom.  
"You're home..." he said.  
"What took you so long to answer?" Tyson asked.  
The Hiwatari slightly blushed. "Busy..."  
"Oh...okay then...let's make something good to eat!"  
"Are you sure your cooking is safe to eat?" Max asked.  
"HEY! NOT FUNNY!"  
"But really! Don't you agree Kai?"  
"I...find it okay..." he replied.  
"WHAT!?!? HOW COULD YOU KAI!?!"  
"I told you! If Kai didn't die, then my cooking is good to eat!"  
"I'll...be right back..." Kai said as he turned around. "I need to finish something..."  
"Alright then, just finish your job...and get out here, okay?"  
"Yeah..."

The Hiwatari quickly went to Tyson's room, closed the slide door and turned to his bed. He took out a red piece of paper from under the pillow and placed it on Tyson's work table.  
"I hope he notices..." he said.  
He walked over to the door, opened it and went through to walk back to the kitchen where Max and Tyson were.

"Tyson, Max...I'm back," Kai said.  
By the time he looked at the two teens, he started questioning himself. "Okay...I could have sworn Tyson and Max...are a lot taller than they are now..."  
"Kawaii Kai!" exclaimed the little Tyson. "Meet lil Maxy!!!"  
"Hi!!! Me wememba you!" said the other chibi who had blond hair. "You...sewious!"  
_"What happened to you two?" _Kai thought.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**AznVKai:** Another chapter done and guess which chibis are back!  
**Ray:** Wow...Chibi Tyson and Chibi Max are back...how will Kai who has amnesia take care of them?  
**Tyson:** I don't know...but we'll find out!  
**Max:** YAY! I'M BACK IN THE FAN FICTION!  
**Kai:** ...Great...what else could go wrong?  
**AznVKai:** Much more...Kai...much more...anyways...hoped you all liked this chapter. Please review and I'll see ya later! Bye! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! 


	6. Just Rewards

**AznVKai: **What's up? I'm back again with the next chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers!

* * *

**Tyson: **Here's the recap. Maxy returned to the group and it's nearly Valentine's Day...when I received a mysterious note from my secret admirer...wonder who she is?  
**Max:** Only I know...hehe...and someone else...  
**Tyson:** Who's that!?  
**Max:** Can't tell you!  
**Tyson:** What!?!  
**Max:** Anyways...from there...once Kai disappeared into Tyson's room for a moment, guess what happened?  
**Tyson:** Chibi Tyson!  
**Max:** And Chibi Max!  
**Tyson and Max:** Are BACK!  
**Max:** Will Kai be able to take care both of them?  
**Tyson:** Find out! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 5:  
FireieGurl - **Hehe...I try my best...thanks for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - YEAH! GO CHIBI MAX AND TYSON! HEHE...here's the promise...enjoy the next chapter and thanks for reviewing!  
**LLaC** - THANK YOU AND HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
**SchoolBoredom** - HEHE...ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
**EmeraldWolfChild** - Kawaii Kai will take care of the chibis! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**Miako6** - Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!  
**  
Reviewers from Chapter 4:  
bluerosety** - Yep...too close to happen...sigh...oh well...better luck next time...XD Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration..._or_ Dreaming..._

* * *

**Chapter 6 Part I:** Just Rewards... 

"Me hungwy!!!!" the blondy chibi exclaimed.  
He walked to the nearest drawer, sat, opened it and began tossing pots and pans at him.  
The Hiwatari dodged the first assault by moving to the right. The next, he dodged to the left. Then, the pattern continued as Max continued to throw his barrage of assaults at him as he tried to explain to the blonde chibi, "Well, fine...but umm...can you stop?"  
"Me HUNGWY!!!"  
He continued to throw pots and pans at him.

_"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?" _Kai exclaimed in thought as he shifted over to the side as chibi Max continued his reign of terror. _"I THOUGHT THAT CHILDREN ARE WELL BEHAVED!"  
_"HUNGWY!!!" the chibi exclaimed. "VEWY HUNGWY!"  
After a while of dodging the assults, one of the pans chibi Max threw hit Kai on the head. The Hiwatari jerked backwards, fell over to the floor, and lost his consciousness.

_(YEAH YEAH...PLEASE COPE WITH ME FOR THIS LITTLE WHILE...AS MULTIPLE FLASH BACKS ARE REVEALED...)_

* * *

_"You are the heir to the Hiwatari family, Kai...someday you will take your father's place and run the business..." the elderly man said.  
"Me don't want to!" the chibi exclaimed.  
"He's only a child, Voltaire...he doesn't know any better..." a female said.  
"Silence! Kai must understand that his own father had betrayed him...and us! All because of one reason...those BEYBLADES!"

* * *

"That's why the only enemy I have is the BEYBLADES ITSELF!" the dual haired fourteen year old said.  
"What?" the thirteen year old navy haired teen exclaimed. "That can't be!"  
"Believe it, I MUST DESTROY THEM ALL! THIS MEANS YOURS AS WELL!"

* * *

"Alright! I've won!" the Granger cheered. "Great match Kai!"  
"I guess...destroying blades will have to wait..." the Hiwatari thought. "There is a rival I must defeat..."

* * *

"Hey Kai! Why won't you crash at my place!?" the fourteen year old teen said as he dragged the Hiwatari with him by hooking his arm with his.  
"Umm...Tyson..."  
"Okay..." Hilary said.  
"Don't worry Hilary...it's Tyson..." Kenny said as the two teens watched the Granger and the Hiwatari walk ahead of them at a faster walking pace.

* * *

"What's inside of you that makes it so hard to let go?" Romero asked the Hiwatari who was tied up in his La Vie en Rose's attack.  
"There is one battle I must fight..." the sixteen year old Hiwatari stated. "It has been written in the stars! A destined duel between Tyson and I!"

* * *

"Why can't you stay down? Who are you?" Brooklyn asked while trembling.  
"Kai...that's my name..." the Hiwatari said. "And I am a beyblader...you might think so too, but you're not...I am a student of this game...and will always be...I have learned from every battle: the wins, the losses every opponent, ally and spectator has to offer me...this is why I have something that you don't...you don't have the beyblading spirit!"

* * *

"Kai!" called out a voice from behind him.  
The Hiwatari turned around to see the Granger running after him.  
"Gosh...you always force me to chase after you...when you're about to run away again!"  
"I'm not running away..." he retorted.  
"Then, why aren't you staying at the party?"  
"Because...I don't want to stay..."  
"Yeah...and you love me..."  
The Hiwatari blushed a bit. Hiding his expression, Kai looked away and replied, "Whatever...as if that's true..."  
"I know...it's only an expression...for a joke..."  
"Hmm..."  
"So...promise that you'll come back to the group after you go to whatever you need to be?"  
"Why should I do that?"  
"Because...to determine that we'll meet again...soon..."  
"I will always come back Tyson..."  
"Hm? Really?"  
"Don't get it the wrong way...But the only reason I keep coming back is because of you..."  
"HUH?"  
"You're the three time world champion...and I don't plan to give up just yet...one day...I will take that title!"  
The Granger smiled.  
"Whatever...but I look forward to next time..."  
"Yeah...there's always a next time..."  
"I know Kai..."

* * *

_

_"Kai..."_  
Opening his eyes again, Kai found himself on the floor. He sat up and rubbed his head. _"Argh...my head hurts so much..."_ he thought.  
"Kai..."  
He stood up and started yelling, "OKAY, WHOEVER HIT ME ON THE HEAD, WILL GET IT!"  
"Kawaii Kai..." said a familiar voice.  
The Hiwatari turned around to see the Granger chibi appearing so innocent as if he was about to sob.  
"Tyson?" he said softly.  
"KAWAII KAI...you okay?"  
"Um...yeah..."  
"Maxy...sowy for hitting you on the head..."  
"Max?"  
The chibi blondy appeared next to Tyson and nodded his head. "Me sowy...me...hungwy..."  
_"How do I get out of this...?"_ Kai thought.  
The chibi nodded in agreement.  
Kai walked over to the chibis and said, "I forgive you...just don't do it again Max..."  
"Hai!"  
"Shall we get something to eat?"  
"HAI!!" the two said in union.

* * *

While frying the rice and adding topings of sliced sausages and peapods, the Hiwatari thought to himself, _"Oww...With that hit on the head Max did, I don't know what to think now..."  
_Deep in thought, he recalled the event when he and the G-Revolutions are kidnapped.  
_"I remember now...I must have somehow...lost my memory...I can sort of understand what is going on..."  
_He looked to the side to see the two chibis playing goldfish with each other.  
_"I better inform them...once those two turn back to normal..."  
_He returned to cooking and started tossing it lightly up and down to mix the food without dropping anything on the floor.  
_"With what happened before...during my time with amnesia...Tyson...cared about me..."  
_"Me win! Alright!" The chibi Granger exclaimed.  
"Awww...no fair!!!" Max complained.  
_"And...that moment...that we almost...kissed...I realized...I can't get away from you...can't I?" _Kai thought to himself.  
"Kawaii Kai," the chibi Granger said.  
"What is it, Tyson?" Kai asked.  
"Me smell burn..."  
The Hiwatari turned to his cooking and snapped. "Crap..."  
He shut off the stove and placed the pan on top of a wet cloth for cooling.  
"Awww...Kawaii Kai no swear!"  
"I'm not swearing Tyson..."  
"But still!"  
"Okay, fine...I'm sorry!"  
"Hai! That's better!"  
Kai shook his head as he grabbed two plates. He then done his best to remove all the burnt rice with his spoon.  
"Sorry if I didn't remove every single bad rice from your plates..." he said as he put the fried rice on the plates and placed it in front of the two chibis.  
"That's okay...as long as you removed most of it! I'm fine with that!" Tyson said.  
"HAI!" Max agreed.  
"Arigatou!" the two said.  
_"Yeah...I can never run away from you...forever..." _the Hiwatari thought.  
"LET'S EAT!" they exclaimed before they grabbed their spoons and started feeding themselves.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Part II**: Only Living in a Fantasy 

While the two chibis are playing in Tyson's room, Kai was in the living room, sitting on the couch, wondering how he should deal with his situation. _"My memory's coming back...but there's something important that I need to tell them...but what is it?" _he thought to himself.  
"NANI!!?!?" exclaimed a chibi voice.  
Kai rushed over to the bedroom to see the Granger blushing red.  
"What is it Tyson?" Kai asked.  
"I...I got a note from some secwet admirer!!!!" he exclaimed.  
"Let me see..."  
The chibi handed the red piece of paper to the Hiwatari. He unfolded it and read it.

_To love or not to love, that is the question  
As you continue to wonder, your secret admirer will tell you  
That I'm not who you think I am  
Still don't get it...well I'll tell you  
I'm not a girl  
That is true...  
Found out yet? Well, try again later...  
Sincerely, your secret admirer_

Kai blushed. _"Crap...I must have written this while I still had amnesia! Why didn't I remember that before!?!?"  
_"Kawaii Kai..." Tyson said while he continued to blush. "Why are you blushing?"  
"Uhh...nothing Tyson..." he said as he gave back the letter and looked away from the chibi.  
"Did you wite this?"  
He blushed a greater red. Trying to hold back, he replied, "No...of course not..."  
"HAHA! Tyson has a secret lover!" Max chanted as he leaped all over the dojo, dancing. "Tyson has a secret lover! Tyson has a secret lover! Tyson has a secret lover!"  
"NOT FUNNY, MAX!" the chibi exclaimed as Max left the room.  
He turned to Kai. His heart was pounding. _"I like Kawaii Kai...no...I love him...but I don't think he will understand...since...he's older than me..."  
_"Tyson..." Kai said.  
"Kawaii Kai..." Tyson interupted.  
Feeling a bit uncomfortable, he swinged his body back and forth as his face turned a little pink. "Wa-Wa..."  
"Spill it Tyson..."  
"Watashi...Watashi daiski-desu!"  
The Hiwatari froze.  
_"Am I hearing things correctly?" _he thought. "Tyson?"  
The chibi blushed red as he looked down on the floor.  
"Gomen-nesai...I must be...stwange to tell you this..."  
_"Tyson...loves me?" _Kai thought to himself, causing him to blush a bit more. He quickly shook his head. _"No...it's just chibi Tyson...as if he really feels this way towards me..."  
_"Yeah...me...umm...it just cwush...it will go away..."  
"I...umm...yeah...maybe...it's just a crush..."  
"Yeah...Sowy..."  
"It's okay..." the Hiwatari said as he turned away. _"It will never be true anyways..."_

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**AznVKai:** Sigh...awkward moment...poor Kai...  
**Ray:** And now...only to have Tyson admit his feelings for Kai...  
**Kai:** Ray!  
**Tyson:** HEY!!!  
**Max:** Well...find out later! Please review and we'll be back later! Bye!  
**Kai:** Max!  
**Ray and Max:** WHAT!? 


	7. Busted All the Way?

**AznVKai:** Thank you all who have reviewed! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Without further adieu, here's the next one!

* * *

**Kai:** When will that annoying Tyson come back?  
**Tyson:** Oh...so you want to ditch the chibi!  
**Kai:** No! I didn't!  
**Tyson:** So, now you like me...  
**Kai:** I didn't say that!  
**Tyson:** Of course not...I'm joking with you! Anyways, here's the next chap-OW!!!  
Kai hits Tyson with a random frying pan in his hand.  
**Kai:** There...that should shut you up. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 6:  
Starfirelight **- Hehe...Ray will come back into the fan fic very soon...sooner than you think...enjoy the next chapter!  
**bluerosety** - I noticed that as well...I should have been getting your reviews by e-mail...and yes, they are coming later than expected. There is a problem with right now the people are trying to fix? Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - Hehe...that's not it...Xd Sorry to keep you hanging...even more...but don't worry...the moment is near...enjoy the next chapter!!!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Yes...terror of Max...XD hehe...thanks for the comment and enjoy the next chapter!!  
**LLaC** - XD Thank you for your review. Hope you like this chapter as well! 

**Reviewers from Chapter 5:  
Goddess of Tragedy** - Hey again! Missed ya! Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the next chapter!!!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration _or _Dreaming..._

**Warnings: **Mini TyKa moments...

* * *

**Chapter 7 Part I:** Busted All the Way? 

The next morning, the Hiwatari moaned a groaned as he turned his head back and forth, forcing himself to wake up. By the time he opened his eyes, he felt a warm heat against his cheek. _"It feels warm..." _he thought to himself.  
Wondering where the heat is coming from, he looked up to see the Granger back in his normal teen form, sleeping quietly. He quickly sat up and moved away from the sleeping teen with some pinkness forming in his cheeks. _"Oh gosh...I'm going insane now..."  
_He left the bedroom and headed over to the living room.

"Hey Kai!" exclaimed the blondy.  
"Max...you're back to normal..." Kai said.  
"What? Was I a chibi again?"  
Kai nodded in agreement. "Yeah..."  
"AH-HA! Got ya!" he exclaimed as he pointed a finger at him.  
"Huh?"  
"YOU GOT YOUR MEMORY BACK! You before didn't know that WE ARE ABLE TO TURN INTO CHIBIS!!! NOW FESS UP!"  
"Max...quiet down..." Kai retorted as he crossed his arms across his chest, giving him a glare. "You're making too much noise..."  
"Now, that's the real Kai I know!" he exclaimed as he hooked his arm around the Hiwatar's neck.  
"Max..." the dual haired teen warned in a serious tone which signalled him to separate from the phoenix's master. "So...umm...how did you get your memory back?"  
"I got some of it back yesterday when you...as a chibi...hit my head with a frying pan..." he replied.  
"Oh...umm...hehe...sorry..." the blondy said while sweatdropping. _"I hope he doesn't kill me..."_  
"Whatever..."  
_"Phew...he didn't..."_  
"So...we're glad your memory is back. Did you tell Tyson yet?"  
"He's still sleeping...and not yet..."  
"I see...so, are you still going on with the secret admirer letter?" the blondy said while giving a wink to him.  
"What...don't tell me that my amnesia self told you..."  
"Yep...he said you liked Tyson..."  
"..."  
The Tate walked up closer to the Hiwatari asking, "Is it true...for the real you?"  
"..."  
"Morning everyone!" Tyson said as he stretched his arms into the air as he joined the two teens.  
"Morning Tyson!" Max said after he turned around to see the navy haired teen.  
"Morning..." Kai replied.  
"What's up?" the navy haired teen asked.  
"You and Max turned into...umm...little chibis..."  
"WHAT!?!? OH GOSH...I'M SORRY KAI IF WE GOT YOU INTO ANY TROUBLE!!!"  
"No...it's okay...I umm...I managed..." Kai said as he looked away. _"He better not notice..."_  
"Well...umm...I haven't told you about it...but for some reason...Max, Ray, you and I were cursed to change into chibis part of the time...during that time...we have no memory what so ever..."  
"I see..."  
"So yeah..."  
The Hiwatari looked down on the floor. _"Should I tell him about my...recovery?"  
_"Oh yeah! I found another letter from the secret admirer!" _(Refer to the red note that chibi Tyson found in the previous chapter.)_  
"Really!?!" the blondy snapped, playing along with Kai.  
"All it says that my admirer is not a girl..."  
"OoOoOo...someone's gay..."  
The Hiwatari frowned as he glared a 'you will die' stare at the blondy who is giving his cheery smile.  
"So...who do you think it is from?" Max asked.  
"I don't know..." Tyson said.  
He turned his attention to Kai who was busy looking at the note. He soon met eye to eye with the Hiwatari.  
_"Remember...do not show hints that I have my memory returned..." _Kai thought. "Something wrong Tyson?"  
"Oh no...of course not!" he snapped.  
"So, any thoughts yet?" Max asked.  
"It might be some random person that we do not know of..." Kai suggested.  
"Or it might be Kai..." Tyson muttered.  
"Huh?" the two teens turned to the Granger.  
"Oh nothing..."  
_"Must be my imagination..." _Kai thought to himself.  
_"Hmm...this means Maxy has to play matchmaker now..." _Draciel's master thought as a smile formed on his lips.  
He turned to the navy haired teen.  
"Anyways, Tyson! Let's hang out for a while!" Max exclaimed as he tugged the Granger's arm. "We really need to hang out for a while!"  
"But...Kai still has amnesia! We need to take care of him!" Tyson snapped, worrying about the older teen.  
"Nonsense! Have faith in him! I'm sure he'll be fine!" he said as he turned his head to the Hiwatari and winked at him. _"Here's your chance to make another note!" _he said in thought.  
The Hiwatari gave a stern look as the two bladers left the dojo. He sighed in defeat.  
_"I don't know how much longer I can take this..." _he thought to himself.

* * *

"So Tyson, are you planning to give Kai anything for Valentine's day?" Max asked.  
"What...what do you mean?" the Granger asked as the two were walking through the streets of Bay City.  
"I know you like Kai...admit it!"  
"No I don't!" the navy haired teen snapped.  
"Then, why are you protective with him?"  
"Because he needs us! He's the one with amnesia!"  
"So? What about the other times before he had amnesia?"  
"What do you mean by that!?!?!"  
"I know...you're always watching over Kai! Not only when he's stuck in his chibi form...but you're always somehow mentioning him in anything you talk about!"  
"So what I talk about Kai! That doesn't mean that I like him!"  
_"So that's not working...I guess I have to bring up my secret weapon!" _the blondy thought to himself as his eyes became sharp, watching the Granger.  
_"AHA! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, YOU CAN'T BREAK ME!" _Tyson exclaimed in thought.  
"HERE'S THE BETTER PROOF! DAICHI TOLD ME A WHILE AGO THAT YOU DREAMED ABOUT KAI IN YOUR SLEEP!!!" _(BOOYA! GO MAX! xD)_  
The Granger hesitated, trying to think of an excuse.  
_"Damn...he got me..."_  
"See, told you," Max continued. "You love him..."  
He looked down at his feet, blushing a shade of pink.  
"Well...okay...so what?"  
"Well...you should get a nice gift for him!"  
"As if! Kai will never like me back!"  
"Are you referring to the Hiwatari with amnesia or not?"  
He hesitated, recalling the moment that he and Kai nearly kissed each other. _(Refer to chapter 4)_  
"Both..." he lied.  
"That's not true...because you never told him your feelings!"  
"Well...maybe I don't want to!"  
"Do you expect him to know? You know, he's not psychic!"  
"Either way, I don't care!"  
"Oh please...love comes only once in a long while...in your lifetime...Kai might be taken if you keep lagging..."  
"..."  
"Well?"  
"Yeah...I guess...you're right..."  
"Do me a favour and tell him...on Valentine's Day..."  
"..."  
The blondy gave him puppy eyes.  
"Max...no..."  
"Come on Tyson...you know you want to..."  
"..."  
"Please...pretty please..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"No Max...stop that..."  
"..."  
"I told you! Stop with the puppy eyes!!!"  
"..."  
The Granger sighed in defeat.  
"Okay...Max..."

* * *

**Chapter 7 Part II**: Too Late 

There was a knock at the dojo front door, the Hiwatari walked over to it with yet another finished mystery note in his hands. _"I've got to stop making gibberish writing and then leaving it somewhere so that Tyson could find it!" _Kai thought to himself.  
He stuffed it into his pocket.  
_"But then again...I'm doing it because I want to know...if he loves me back..."  
_He opened the slide door.  
"Hey Kai! How have you been?" said the raven haired chinese teen.  
"Ray...you're here..." Kai replied.  
"Yeah, I came back to stay...with you and Tyson...how is he?"  
"Max came back earlier and dragged him out to the streets at Bay City..."  
The chinese blader sighed and shook his head.  
"Those two...they definately don't know how to take care of you properly...they could've been more considerate and take you as well..."  
"I'm not a child Ray..." Kai retorted as the chinese teen entered the dojo. "You know that..."  
"Hm? Wait...you're sounding like the Kai we all knew..."  
The Hiwatari raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.  
"Maybe it's because you are speaking to him?"  
"Oh...so when did you get your memory back?"  
"Yesterday...when chibi Max hit my head with a frying pan..."  
"Oww...that must have hurt..."  
"No kidding..."  
"So, does Tyson or Max know about this as well?"  
"No...only Max..."  
"Why didn't you tell him?"  
"It's..."  
The Hiwatari became dazed, thinking of an excuse to lie to Ray._ "I've confessed to Max...I don't want to spill anymore information about myself to anyone else..." _he thought.  
"Kai...you like Tyson...do you?" the chinese teen asked.  
"..."  
He smiled and patted him on the back.  
"I understand...you secretly do..."  
Kai looked down on the floor and slowly nodded.  
"Yeah..."  
"So explain to me...how you've been dealing with him..."  
"Lately...I've...been...giving him...letters...anonymous...to see...if he finds out...and pretended to still have amnesia and see if...Tyson feels the same..."  
"I see..."  
"WE'RE BACK!!!" the blondy exclaimed as the two teens returned.  
"RAY!!! YOU'RE HERE!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Yep, came back to stay!" Ray added as the navy haired teen gave a high five to him.  
"When did you came back?" Max asked.  
"At least a few minutes ago...I was talking with Kai."  
"Now, we're altogether again!!!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Umm...Tyson..." Kai said.  
The Granger turned to the Hiwatari. "Yeah, Kai?"  
"I found another note...in the mail..."  
"WHAT!?! ANOTHER ONE!?! WHERE IS IT?"  
Kai took it out from his pocket and handed it to him. The Granger grabbed it, unfolded the note and read it out loud.

_Again as you can see  
I am back with another plea  
Have you found me out yet?  
Here's another clue  
According to mythology, there are four sacred guardians:  
Tortoise of the North,  
Dragon of the East,  
Phoenix of the South,  
And Tiger of the West.  
There are only these choices who I maybe...  
Find out yet?  
I might not think so..._

"What could that mean?!?!" the Granger exclaimed in frustration.  
"What's the matter?" Ray lied, pretending he doesn't know what is going on.  
"Oh, I've been getting notes from a secret admirer...since yesterday...this is the third note...the mystery person sent me..."  
"What clues you already know?"  
"The person who loves me is a male...and this...something about mythology..."  
After trying to think who it could be, he threw the sheet of paper into the air as he marched out of the dojo.  
"Tyson! Where are you going!?!" Ray asked.  
"Somewhere to cool off..." he muttered before he left.  
"Tyson...is he going to be alright?" Kai asked.  
"I'm sure...that was good acting Kai..."  
"Whatever..."  
"So Ray knows about this as well?" Max asked.  
"Yep..." Ray nodded in agreement with a smile. "I'm now caught up with what is going on."  
"That's good...hehe..."  
"No blackmailing..." Kai retorted.  
"Okay...fine Kai..."  
"You're right Kai...Tyson definately wouldn't think it would be you..."  
"You better give him some sympathy...soon..."  
"I will...eventually..."  
"Sometimes I can't even tell if we're talking to our captain or not..." Max said.  
"You and me both..." Ray agreed. "As long as we're helping our friends, then it doesn't matter...Anyways, Kai you might as well...tell in your next note that you would meet him..."  
The Hiwatari was silent for a brief moment.  
"Why would I do that?" he asked.  
"Because...to find out the truth..." Max said with a smile.  
"Hm..."  
"Remember...we're only suggesting..."  
"It is your choice to do what you want to get Tyson's attention..." Ray added.  
The two teens went outside to comfort Tyson.  
_"I should tell...or else...he might be taken...forever..."_ Kai thought to himself.

_

* * *

_

**LATER AT NIGHT**

Kai finished writing another note and stuffed it into his pocket. He decided to go outside where Tyson was and lie to him again about another mysterious letter that was sent in. When the Hiwatari went outside to join him, he was pulled into a bush where Max and Ray were hiding. "Shh..." the two said.  
"What's wrong?" Kai whispered.  
"Tyson's with someone..." Max replied back with a soft voice.  
"A girl..." Ray added.  
The three teens watched the navy haired teen in front of the female.

"Shira...what do you want?" Tyson retorted as he turned away.  
"Oh...it's Valentine's Day tomorrow!" she said. "Are you giving me a present?"  
"As if..." he said as he turned away, crossed his arms over his chest, and rolled his eyes. _(Hmm...wonder why he's doing that...xD CoughKaiimmitationcoughcough)_  
"Well...I have something to say..."  
"And what would that be?" Tyson asked, giving her a stern look.  
"I was the one who gave you the anonymous notes!" she exclaimed cheerfully with her arms out.  
"HUH?"

"WHAT!?!" the two teens exclaimed in a whisper.  
"She's totally stealing!" Max exclaimed.  
"Yeah!" Ray agreed. "Just who is she?"  
"She's...Tyson's...fiancée..." Kai replied in a low voice.  
"What? You know her?" Max asked.  
"Yeah...I met her during the time I had amnesia...she never liked having me around Tyson..."  
"Oh...but why Tyson has a fiancée?" Ray asked.  
"Family misunderstanding..."  
"Oh..."  
"But that's still not right..." Max said. _"Kai should totally be with Tyson not her!!!"  
_"Tyson obviously doesn't like her..." Ray said.  
"Yeah..."

"That can't be true, the second note that is sent to me said that my secret admirer was a male!" Tyson said.  
"There's that option that the person lied...just to get you off track..." Shira said as she leaned closer to him. "It is also a practical joke...to mess with your feelings..."  
"I-uhh..."  
"See? You can't possibly love anyone else...except me..."  
_"She might be right...it's probably a lie...no one...not even Kai would love me..." _Tyson thought to himself. "Fine...I believe you..."  
"See? Told you...it does make sense...since...the notes are written in red female like printing..."

_"I definately don't write like a girl..." _Kai thought as he eye twitched.  
"That is definately a lie..." Max said. "I think..."  
"Then again...we haven't seen what Kai's writing look like..." Ray said.  
The Hiwatari gave them an icy glare causing the both of them to have a chilly feeling up their spines.  
"Yeah...maybe we should continue watching..." Max said.  
"Yeah...you're right..." Ray replied.

"Yeah...I guess..." Tyson said feeling a bit depressed.  
"Something wrong, sweetheart?" the female asked.  
"Nothing...it's just nothing..."  
She smiled.  
"Don't worry...be happy that it's me who wrote everything to you...for tomorrow's special occasion..."  
"What occasion?"  
"I'm taking you out tomorrow...together somewhere..."  
"Oh...that's...nice..."  
She cuddled herself as she held Tyson's right arm.  
_"I'm an idiot..." _Tyson thought. _"Thinking of such fantasies that Kai was the one who wrote the notes to me...it's only Shira...that's all..."_

The two teens both entered the dojo together, leaving the rest of the teens outside.  
"Poor Tyson..." Ray said as the three teens came out of their hiding spot.  
"Yeah...he appears to be crushed...as if he expected someone else...to be sending him those notes..." Max added. _"It might be Kai...tee hee..."_  
The Hiwatari had his head tilted forward to hide his eyes as his right hand was in his pocket, crumpling the note.  
"I give up..." he muttered.  
"Kai?" Max asked as the Hiwatari turned to the front gate.  
"Don't bother Max..."  
"Kai!" Ray exclaimed. "Don't give up!"  
"It's no use...I'm only hurting myself..."  
The Hiwatari soon disappeared out of the Granger residence.  
"Kai...it must be hard on him..." Max said worringly.  
"Yeah...let's just hope that things will get better..." Ray added.

* * *

Listening to the two teens from the other side of the front gate, the Hiwatari leaned against the hard wall and took out the last note from his pocket. He stared at it for a brief moment and gave out a faint hmph.  
"It's over...there's no point of continuing..."  
After listening to the other two teens going back inside the dojo, the Hiwatari re-entered.  
"If I keep going...I will permanently become weak and soft like all gullible people..."  
He walked towards one of the trees.  
"I might as well never tell him how much I really feel..."  
He placed the note between a few branches and went back inside.  
_"By the time Tyson finds it...he'll probably be having children with her..." _

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**AznVKai: **SOBS!!! ACKK...I ALMOST CRIED!!! HOW SADDENED!  
**Ray:** It really is...  
**Max:** Poor Kai...  
**Kai:** No need for sympathy...  
**Max:** But still! You and Tyson are unhappy now!  
**Kai:** ...  
**Ray:** Yeah...(cries)...yup...  
**AznVKai:** Anyways...(sob) Please review my dear readers and I'll...be back with the next chapter! Laterz!


	8. Realization

**AznVKai: **Back again and still sobbing over the last chapter. Hope you all liked it. Thank you to all reviewers and here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Ray: **Tyson! You better find that note that Kai left!  
**Max:** YEAH!  
**Tyson:** WHAT!?! I DON'T HAVE CONTROL OVER THIS FAN FIC, REMEMER?  
**Ray:** Oh yeah...what do we do now?  
**Max:** Let's find AznVKai...and capture her...and then threaten her to create a happy ending for this!  
**Ray:** You got it!  
**Tyson:** (sweatdrop) Umm...okay...here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 7:  
LLaC - **Yeah...it was sad...each time I re-read the chapter, I could feel the passion I've put into the previous chapter...thanks for the review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom - **What does the note say? Find out next! Thank you for the review! Enjoy!  
**Goddess of Tragedy** - Thanks for the review! I've thought about that for a while...but I personally think I'm not fit for the real thing...this fan fic writing is for my own enjoyment and I'm happy enough to see that there are people who liked my stories. Enjoy the next chapter!  
**kea** - Thanks for the review! I'm trying my best to update weekly in order to keep you all satisfied...a sequel? I haven't thought about it yet...but who knows...enjoy the next chapter!  
**bluerosety** - Shira jump off the cliff!?! Hehe...I would like to do that as well...but then again...hopefully this chapter will satisfy your tastes...thanks for the review and enjoy the next chapter!!!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration_ or_ Dreaming..._

_

* * *

_

**Lost Like a Child**

**Chapter 8:** Realization

The next morning, Tyson was no where to be found when all the teens woke up and searched for him. "Tyson must have went with her..." Ray said as the group were in the living room, lounging around.  
"Yeah..." Max agreed. "You and Tyson should be going out together..."  
"That's the past, Max...there's nothing special going on between us besides being rivals...and just friends..." Kai retorted as he took a sip from his cup of tea that he picked up from the table.  
"That's harsh...you don't have to keep it all in..." Ray said.  
"Whatever...just leave me be...I've realized I've been dreaming nonsense...thanks to Granger...I've been exposed and become weak..." he said as he placed the cup back down.  
"That's not true!" Max snapped as he stood up from his seat.  
"Whatever Max...you're not changing my mind..."  
"You're definately going to force Tyson to work hard in training again in order to cool off, aren't you?" Ray asked.  
"Yep...and that goes both for you too..."  
"OH, COME ON KAI!" Max complained. "I know you're grumpy and upset...but it's still not too late..."  
The Hiwatari ignored him as he thought to himself, _"Even torturing Tyson isn't enough to satisfy my pain...in my heart...there must be another way...to ease it..."_  
"Fine then...be selfish...you know...you definately act like Tyson sometimes...stubborn and clueless!"  
"Then, PROVE IT!" the Hiwatari snapped at the blondy as he stood up from his seat. "I AM NOT LIKE GRANGER!"  
"Yes, YOU ARE, KAI! Yesterday, WHEN I WAS WITH TYSON, HE ADMITTED TO ME THAT HE LOVES YOU!"  
"THAT IS DEFINATELY JUST A JOKE FROM TYSON!"  
"NO, IT'S TRUE!"  
"AS IF!"  
The angry phoenix master stormed out of the room.  
"GO AHEAD KAI! RUN AWAY!"  
The blondy sighed and sat back down on his seat, feeling guilty what he has done.  
"I've made Kai even more upset have I?" Max asked.  
"Yeah...you probably did...but you're right about one thing..." Ray said.  
"What would that be?"  
"Those two are too stubborn to notice that their lovers have the same feelings for the other..."

* * *

**LATER IN THE AFTERNOON**

"That was a great time at the movies, right love?" Shira asked as the two teens walked home together.  
"Yeah...great..." Tyson said gloomily.  
"You have to be more cheery...love..."  
"Don't call me that..."  
"Why not, love?"  
"Cause...I'M NOT YOUR LOVE!"  
"Why's that, love?"  
"Because...I DON'T LOVE YOU!"  
"You're just saying that..."  
"NO, I'M NOT! I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"  
"Oh...so...you're...leaving me?"  
"YES! I DON'T LOVE YOU! THAT'S WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU!"  
"Well...FINE THEN! HMPH! OUR ARRANGED MARRIAGE IS OFF!"  
"FINE!"  
"FINE! BUT I SWEAR! I WILL STEAL YOUR LOVE!"  
"WHATEVER AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"  
The female marched away from the Granger who continued to walk his way back to the dojo.  
"That was...too easy..." he said. "Oh well...who needs her..."

* * *

When he went through the gate of his home, he sighed to himself. _"Now that's over...I guess...I should go back to trying to admit my feelings for Kai..." _he thought as he stopped walking. _"But...maybe I should not...cause...it is impossible to achieve..."  
_The breeze started to pick up as a sudden wind gust blew. It rustled the trees and bushes until a piece of paper blew onto his head.  
"OUF! WHAT THE--HUH? What's this?"  
He grabbed the note and read it out loud. 

_The final day has arrived and it's time to tell you the secret...  
From all the clues I have given you...you should know by now...  
__One, I'm someone who you definately wouldn't dream of thinking about is true...  
Two, I'm not a girl...  
Three, I'm amongst the sacred four...in mythology  
Still puzzling?  
This messaging will all end after today...  
If we don't meet,  
I will always love you...  
Forever this burden will be carried...  
From your secret admirer_

"Who would it be?" Tyson wondered to himself.  
"Tyson! You're back!" Max said.  
"Yeah..."  
"So, where's Shira?" Ray added as he joined the group.  
"She broke up with me..."  
"Whoa..." Max said. _"Alright!"_  
"That's okay...there's nothing to worry about...I'm happy that she's gone!!!" the navy haired teen smiled.  
"Yeah..."  
"So...where's Kai?"  
"He's umm...he went to search for you Tyson..." the chinese teen lied. _"He's still gone since this morning..."_  
"Oh gosh...he must have been worried about me!"  
"Yeah...you're right...he's become a different person...with you around him...it appears he needs you...all the time..." Max said. _"It always have been this way..."_  
"Where were you guys!?" he snapped.  
"OH...we were busy blading against each other using Driger and Draciel...we sort of lost track of him...sorry about that..." Ray apoligized.  
"What is wrong with you two!?!?! Don't you guys know that Kai has amnesia!?!"  
"Well...Tyson!" Max snapped, "Some friend you are! You totally left Kai to our care!"  
"I don't understand why you're still here!?!?! You SHOULD be searching for him if he ended up wandering around looking for me!!!! All you guys do is just play with Driger and Draciel!?!?!?"  
After the furious yelling, his mind has come to realization.  
_"Driger...Draciel...wait a minute!" _Tyson exclaimed in thought. "Ray! You did mention that you were blading with your blades, Driger and Draciel right?"  
"Well...yeah...what's wrong Tyson?" Ray asked.  
"I GOT IT!"  
"What!?" the two snapped.  
"Who is writing me the notes! It makes sense now!"  
"What do you mean?" Max asked.  
"I got another letter from the person...he retold me all the clues...now I know...it makes sense! The first clue is definately someone I know who I didn't expect to really truly write to me. The second clue confirms that he's a boy...the third one reduces my choices to four people! What he means by the sacred four is about Draciel of the North, Driger of the West, Dragoon of the East and Dranzer of the South! Of course I can't love myself...so that is cut off...Max, you're my best friend...but I don't think you actually have any deeper feelings about me. Ray, I already know you like Mariah...so that means...KAI'S THE ONLY ONE LEFT! I HAVE TO FIND HIM!"  
"YOU BETTER GO OUT AND FIND HIM TYSON!" Max exclaimed. "OR ELSE, WE WON'T LET YOU BACK IN THE DOJO UNTIL YOU DID!"  
"I GOT IT!" Tyson exclaimed as he ran out of the Granger residence. "KAI! I'M COMING!"  
"Man...he's finally got it..." Max said as he pretended to sob.  
"Yeah..." Ray agreed. "I have a feeling it will all be fine..."  
"Yup..."  
"But how did Tyson know that I like Mariah?"  
"Hehe...it's obvious..." he smiled back.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**AznVKai:** You must hate me now...for ending this chapter. Hehe...you have to wait until next week to find out.  
**Max:** There she is...ready Ray?  
**Ray:** Yeah...  
**Max:** 1...2...3...GOTCHA!!!  
**AznVKai:** ACK!!!  
Max and Ray stuffs AznVKai into bag and carries her away.  
**Tyson:** Okay...then...Please **REVIEW**!!!** MORE REVIEWS, AZNVKAI MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE TO UPDATE EARLIER**! PLEASE DO! I CAN'T STAND THE STRESS! LATERZ!

* * *

**AznVKai:** Oh yes, if you all haven't already noticed, I posted up on my Profiles page the possible date of when Warm Hearted Blader will make its first debut. Note this on your calendars: **February 2007**. As the days draw closer to the month of February, I will update the Profiles page for the exact date. Stay tuned and review! Thanks to all! 


	9. My Phoenix

**AznVKai: **I'M BACK AGAIN! THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AND HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

**Ray: **AznVKai! PLEASE MAKE THE THIS END HAPPILY!  
**AznVKai:** EEP!  
**Max:** YOU BETTER OR ELSE...WE'LL USE THE CHAINSAW!!!  
**AznVKai:** ACK! HELP!!  
**Ray:** I'm sorry you all...but I have to advert your attention to this next chapter as Max and I deal with the author...ENJOY!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 8:  
Goddess of Tragedy - **Shira!? Complicate things!?! Who knows...thanks for the review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**bluerosety** - A little too obvious...of course...these two characters are stubborn...XD Thanks for the review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - It's no prob, I'm sure you had some time to read the previous chapter at least. Good thing the review alerts are fixed now. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter!!!  
**LLaC** - Is Shira going to do something to Kai?! Maybe...hehe...sorry to keep you hanging like that...thanks for your great comments and enjoy the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Thank you and enjoy the next chapter!  
**FirieGurl** - Thank you! You're the 50th reviewer! Thanks for supporting me and hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
**Taizen** - Yes, he found out! Let's just hope he finds him on time! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Poetic Narration by the Writer (aka. AznVKai)_ _

* * *

_

**Chapter 9 Part I:** My Phoenix

Running through the quiet streets of Bay City, Tyson panted, searching for the two toned haired teen. _"Where are you Kai?" _he wondered. _"Let's hope I could find you and then...I could tell you my feelings..."  
_He stopped at a sidewalk intersection, trying to decide which way he should go.  
_"I'm sorry for not noticing it earlier..."  
_He decided that he would take the right turn.  
_"I was in denial because I shouldn't be taking advantage of you because you have amnesia...I also feared that if you regained your memory...you would reject me...Now, I'm certain...no matter what happens...I love you Kai!"  
_He continued to run.  
"_From the day I've met you, I knew we were destined to be together somehow. As the time passed by...I grew more fond of you...you're strong...you're beautiful...just perfect for me..."  
_He stopped running and decided to catch a breath.  
_"I don't even care if you gave me orders to train harder...that didn't matter at all...I only complained just to cover up my emotions for you..."  
_He continued to search for him by walking through the park on the next turn.  
_"During the time that you left the Bladebreakers during the first World Championships, I was crushed that you wouldn't return...yet you still came back..."  
_He walked by the swings.  
_"Even when after we split apart from the team...you managed to come back to support me in battle. Also, when you left the BBA Revolutions during the Third World Championships...I realized how much it feels to depend on someone...I need you Kai..."  
_He came across the hill that he and Kai were laying on the other day.  
_"You were always the one to keep my blading spirit alive. It all started with you. I wouldn't be three time world champ...if it weren't for you."  
_He sat on the grass, taking a break.  
_"When you lost your memory, I feared that I lost you...forever..."  
_The Granger layed on his back, looking at the sun as it began to set.  
_"But I realized that that will never happen...you're always there...you may act a little different than you were before...but...I don't care anymore if you remember or not! I will always have these feelings for you."  
_He sat up again, thinking to himself.  
_"Where are you, my phoenix?" _

* * *

**Chapter 9 Part II:** My Dragon 

Slowly walking along the sidewalk above the river bank, the Hiwatari was in deep thought as he kicked lightly an empty bottle can in front of him. _"Granger...no...Ty-Takao...you're the only one I was drawn so deeply to...not only you're my greatest rival in battle...but you're a valuable friend to me...I've feel for you since the day we first met...in the past, I've looked down on you...thinking that you're weak...just to hide my true feelings from you...however, that can't hold longer anymore..."  
_He stopped walking for a moment and stared at the sun setting.  
_"You always was the one to pick up a teammate when they're down...you never gave up...in battle and your faith in others..."  
_He sat down at the edge of the sidewalk.  
_"I denied my feelings until the day you grabbed my hand and pull me out of the ice...in Russia...you melted my frozen heart..."  
_He sighed to himself.  
_"I only thrive to become a stronger blader is because of you...you always never give up...no matter what the odds that are against you..."  
_He took out a piece of long grass and placed it between his lips.  
_"In your own way...I have always admired you...loved you and watched over you as you grow...now that's all over..."  
_He bit the piece of grass tightly between his teeth.  
_"Because you love Shira...the best thing for me to do is to let you go..."  
_He stared at the river below.  
_"Yeah...I would do anything to make you happy Tyson..."  
_He stood up again, spat the piece of grass onto the grass, and walked over towards the river of running water.  
_"Anything...I will suffer...but it's all worth it..."  
_He was at the edge of the river.  
_"Even if you don't know that I regained some of my memories back...you wouldn't even try to tell your feelings to me..."  
_He stared into the rushing water.  
_"All my sacrifices are worth it...as long as you're happy...I will be too..." _

* * *

**AznVKai:** ACKK!!!! I'VE LEFT YOU ALL HANGING! MWAHAHAHA!!!!  
**Max:** NO!!! THAT'S NOT THE END!!!  
**Ray:** YOU SHALL NOT END IT!!! (BRINGS OUT CHAIN SAW)  
**AznVKai:** OKAY! OKAY! I'LL CONTINUE WITH THE FAN FIC CHAPTER!!! HERE'S PART III!

* * *

**Chapter 9 Part III:** My Dragon, My Phoenix 

Tyson gave up on his search for the Hiwatari and decided to walk by the river bank. Sighing to himself, he slowly took his time. _"Where are you Kai?" _

_Searching for the missing piece to complete myself,  
I walked on the many paths  
But none could be found..._

Once he crossed the bridge, his eye caught attention to a figure near the river.

_None...until I have realized...  
It's been following me for so long...  
_  
He walked closer to the edge of the bridge to take a closer look at the person. With his eyes widened, he realized that Kai was near the edge of the river, appearing to jump in.  
_"KAI! NO!" _he exclaimed in thought as he ran to save him.

_How can I be so blind?_

_"I may not be happy enough...but to make sure I don't suffer anymore...I will...end my life...knowing that I made my lover happy...for the future..." _Kai thought to himself.

_Lonliness...sorrow...pain...  
Elements that humans endure during life...  
The only solution to not experience it...  
Is to die...  
_  
He leaped from the ground as he closed his eyes.

_To throw everything I have...  
I...have let you go...  
To set you free...  
If that is what you wish...  
I, however, will forever carry the burden for eternalty..._

_"Good bye...Takao..."  
_Suddenly, he felt a tug on the back of his black jacket shirt.  
"What..." he wondered.  
"DON'T...YOU DARE...KAI!" said a voice behind him.  
The Hiwatari looked back to see the Granger tugging the back of his shirt. He held out his left hand to him.  
"GRAB MY HAND!"  
The two toned haired teen hesitated. "But...Tyson..."  
"JUST GRAB IT!"

Without any more words, he did as he was told. With his right hand, he held onto his. The Granger pulled back and the two fell back onto the grass.  
After panting for a brief moment, the Hiwatari spoke, "Why...why did you save me?"

_Why would you go through such measures?  
_  
"Because...you're being reckless Kai..." he replied back as he looked at him.

_I wonder...  
_  
"I...uh..."  
"Why? Why did you try to kill yourself?" he exclaimed.

_Meantime, I'm in pain..._

Kai looked away and replied, "Cause...I...didn't want to suffer..."  
"About what?"  
"The loneliness of being sad..."

_I need you..._

"You're not lonely...or sad..."  
"But...you're with Shira..."  
"WHO CARES ABOUT HER!?! She broke up with me!! And well...here I am...and I want to tell you something..."  
The Hiwatari blinked in confusion.  
"...What would that be?"

_Answer...my call..._

"Kai...I know who was the one who gave me the notes for the last three days..."  
"...Who would that be?"  
He smiled as he stood up and held out his hand.  
"A certain phoenix who kept crying out for his dragon..."  
The Hiwatari grabbed it as the navy haired teen pulled him back on his feet.  
"That would be you...Kai..."  
"Tyson..."  
"Kai...I've always wanted to say this in front of you..."  
He placed his hands on the Hiwatari's. The two pairs of eyes shimmered in the setting sun, maroon and crimson.  
"Kai...would you be mine, my Valentine?"

_I hear it...  
The answer...  
I want to believe it...  
As who I am, I must..._

The Hiwatari froze. He wouldn't thought this day would come. He gave a faint yet warm smile as he blushed a small shade of pink.  
"Yes Takao...I would..."  
"Wait...Takao? How did you know that's my other name!?! Only the real Ka--"  
Quickly, the Hiwatari's lips captured his. Feeling the sudden lust between them, the Granger's arms were entertwined with his lover's as the two embraced each other. This is what they both dreamed of experiencing.

_For so long, I lust for you...  
Now I know...anything is possible...  
The missing piece...is in you...  
Now...  
I am complete..._

After a long moment of kissing, the two broke apart to take a breath.  
"So...umm...I guess you answered my question..." Tyson said while his cheeks were pink.  
"Yeah..." he answered.  
"How long have you've been hiding it from me?" the Granger asked as he wrapped his arms around the Hiwatari's waist.  
"For about two or three days..." the Hiwatari answered while placing his arms around his. "But even if I didn't tell you...I wouldn't last long..."  
"Yeah...you probably won't..."  
He planted a kiss on the Hiwatari's lips.  
"Mm...yeah...but just to warn you...I still don't have all my memories back..."  
"Don't worry about that..."  
"Plus...I have a reputation to keep..."  
"Yes, your secret's safe with me...my dear former captain..." he said as he placed his finger on the Hiwatari's chest, lingering around on it. "So...how about another kiss?"  
"And I thought I was demanding..."  
The two leaned closer to each other and placed their lips together in union. Moaning a bit, the two battled for dominance. This battle turned fierce as the Granger decided to take over. Eventually, the two fell over the bed of grass with the World Champion on top of his rival.  
"Well...I guess I win..." he said while smiling. "Again..."  
"Hmph...I'll make sure that doesn't happen too often..." Kai muttered underneath the smirk on his face.  
"Yeah yeah...Whatever..."

_Together forever...  
Phoenix and Dragon..._

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**AznVKai:** DONE! I'VE PUT THEM TOGETHER!  
**Ray and Max:** YAY!!! GO TYKA!  
**Tyson:** ...  
**Kai:** ...if you don't mind...we're here...  
**Tyson:** Yeah...listening to this...  
**Ray:** Doesn't matter...  
**Max:** Yep!  
**AznVKai:** What will happen next? Well, I will go back to the main storyline...I think. Please review and I'll see you later! Hope you all liked my personalized poems! Xd 


	10. Love and Dreams

**AznVKai: **Accck! I'M BACK!! Here's the next chapter and thank you to all who have reviewed!

* * *

**Max: **Here's our new couple, Tyson and Kai!!!  
**Tyson:** Max...  
**Kai:** Max...zip it...  
**Ray**: Oh well...that's okay...your secret's safe with us...here's the next chapter!  
**Tyson and Kai:** YEAH RIGHT RAY!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 9:  
Goddess of Tragedy - **Ack! Don't hate me for saying that! (jokes...hehe) Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review! Enjoy this one as well!  
**bluerosety** - Thanks! I love writing poems sometimes...when appropriate...hehe...thanks for the comment and enjoy this chapter!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - Glad you liked it! I try my best to satisfy you readers. Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Yeah...I feel fuzzy sometimes when I read romance fan fics. Hope you like this chapter!  
**Sacal** - Thanks for the review! Yeah...I like keeping my readers in suspense...I try my best. Enjoy the next chapter!  
**Shadowslayer798** - Thanks for the comment! Xd Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND**  
"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration or Dreaming..._

**Warning:** YAOI TYKA!

**NOTE: **Ratings went up from K+ to T, for safety reasons...and other things I plan to do later as the chapters go by...

* * *

**Lost Like a Child**

**Chapter 10 Part I:** Love and Dreams

Once the two teens came back to the dojo with joined hands, the other teammates regrouped with them, exchanging worried comments about them. "There you guys are!" Max exclaimed as the Hiwatari and Granger entered the living room.  
"We've been worried..." Ray added.  
"Don't worry...we're okay..." Tyson replied. "I managed to save Kai from committing suicide..."  
"Suicide?"  
"Don't push your luck Tyson..." Kai retorted as he let go of his hand to cross his arms around his chest. "You're being full of yourself..."  
"What? I'm sorry!"

The two bladers were left hanging, confused of what is going on with the two rivals.  
"Not forgiven..."  
The Granger gasped. "What!? Kai!!! Please!!"  
"Fine then...but in return...you're definately not getting any breakfast tomorrow..."  
"WHAT!?! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"  
The Hiwatari raised an eyebrow and then said, "So, which one will it be?"  
"Okay fine...I'll live without breakfast...it's just that I can't stand when you don't forgive me at all..." the Granger said while attempting to cuddle with the Hiwatari by grabbing his hands and holding them.  
The dual haired teen sighed in defeat.  
"You just had to...don't you?"  
"Yep...can't be helped that you're so beautiful...my phoenix..." he said in a low voice, winking at him.  
Smiling in deep thought, the Hiwatari quickly kicked the navy haired teen's shin to keep the two from being in any closer contact with each other.  
"OUCH!"  
"Remember Tyson...as you promised before..."  
"Oh, yeah...okay...but OUCH...you don't have to do that you know..."  
"I guess that you two got together?" Ray asked raising an eyebrow.  
"You could say that..." Tyson said with a smile, eyeing on the two toned haired teen. "Plus...he's being very sneaky for hiding the fact that he's regaining his memory..."  
"I see..."  
"Which both Max and Ray know of," Kai added.  
"What!? YOU KNEW!?!" he snapped at the two bladers.  
"Yup..." Max replied with a nod and smile. "I knew that the both of you liked each other..."  
"So...you put us together..." Kai replied. "No wonder you were letting us go...without much complaints..."  
"Yep!"  
"He said it so bluntly that I can't even tell if I should punish him or not..." Tyson said as he sweatdropped.  
The dual haired teen nodded in agreement. "No kidding..."  
"ANYWAYS...let's get to sleep..." Ray said. "Max and I will sleep in the living room...and you guys can't join us..."  
"Why's that?" Tyson asked.  
"Cause...I'm sure you two wanted to sleep together...and you might do...something together while we're asleep..."  
"HEY! THAT'S JUST NASTY!" he snapped.  
"But that's a possibility..."  
"Come on Tyson," Kai retorted as he opened the slide door to his room. "They shunned me...it seems like I had a no other choice, but to sleep with you..."  
"Hehe...alright...night you guys!" Tyson said.  
"Night!" Max and Ray said.

Eventually, the two rivals went into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. "That took them long enough to notice..." Max said.  
"Yeah...now it's only a matter of time until we get use to this..." Ray replied.

* * *

Inside the bedroom, the two lovers changed into their night clothes and crawled into bed together. Tyson stretched his arms into the air and soon cuddled himself next to the Hiwatari.  
"You're warm...phoenix..." he said.  
"So...what about it?" Kai asked as the dragon started kissing his bare neck.  
"Don't mind if I sleep very close to you?"  
"Like you need to ask?" he said as he rests his chin on the Granger's head.  
"I thought that you would never accept me..."  
The dual haired teen lifted his head and looked into his glowing crimson eyes.  
"Now, just don't think that way anymore...you know the truth...you know I love you..." he said before his placed a kiss on his soft lips.  
"Mmmhmm..."  
The two bladers started exploring each other with their hands. Kai's hands went through his silky soft hair as the Granger's raced through his back after he tucked his hands under his shirt. 

After minutes of pleasure in their own world, the two bladers broke their kiss.  
"You're too beautiful, love..." the navy haired teen said softly.  
"Heh...well you could have me all you want now...I doubt I will go anywhere...soon..."  
"That's good to hear...Good night, my phoenix..."  
"Sweet dreams, dragon..."  
The two closed their eyes and drifted into a pleasent sleep.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

"Those two are still asleep aren't they?" Max asked as Ray was cooking breakfast.  
"Yep...but I'm too scared to see them...they might have..." Ray replied cautiously.  
"I know..."  
"Just to be safe...we'll both go...okay?"  
"Sure...that's fair..."  
The two teens tip-toed to the Granger's bedroom and listened against the door.  
"It's silent..." Ray whispered.  
"Yeah..." Max agreed. "They must have somehow had too much fun last night..."  
"Max..."  
"What? Who knows?"  
"Umm...well...there's one way to find out..."  
The chinese teen slightly opened the slide door.  
"Kai? Tyson? You two awake yet?" Max asked as his head popped through the door.

By surprise, two pillows were thrown at their faces. They jerked back and hit their backs against the wall. Taking out the pillows out of their faces, they heard giggling from inside the room. The door opened to reveal two little chibis laughing together.  
"WAY! WE GOT YOU!" the chibi with navy hair exclaimed. "OUR PLAN WORKED! I AM GREAT, RIGHT KAWAII KAI?"  
"YEAH!!! GOOD PLAN! KAWAII TAKAO!" the other chibi agreed.  
"What do ya know...Kai and Tyson are chibis again..." Max said.  
"Yep...we better watch over them..." Ray added. "Like we always do..."

* * *

"You food is good, Way!" chibi Tyson said. "Me stuffed!"  
"I could see that..." Ray replied.  
The Hiwatari chibi took a spoonful of his soup and put it in his mouth, finishing the bowl.  
"Kawaii Kai!" Tyson exclaimed. "Wanna blade aftea?"  
"Hai!" the Hiwatari chibi answered with a smile. "Thanks for the food!"  
The two left the table to run outside to the backyard.  
"Those two...they're too attached to each other..." Ray said.  
"Like super glue..." Max added with a smile. "I wonder if they might consider having children...someday..."  
"Let's not get to that just yet...Max...you might have to ask that question when those two are back to their normal selves..." 

All of a sudden, there were screaming.  
"WHAT!?"  
"Let's go check it out!" Ray exclaimed.  
The two came outside to see that chibi Kai was on the floor with his hands on his head.  
"KAWAII KAI! DAIJOBOU!?" the other chibi asked.  
"My head...it...it hurts..." he wimmered as a memory flash went through his mind.

* * *

_"You...you...you...MONSTER!" he cried out with angery crimson eyes.  
"Now, don't say anything that rude Kai...oh yes...I remember...you won't remember a single thing after a little smack of a needle being injected into your body..." the purple haired man said.  
The Hiwatari chibi growled as he walked closer.  
"After this...I will be able to control that life of yours and your Bit-Beast..."  
He chuckled and laughed as the young chibi captain shut his eyes closed.  
"Please...let a miracle happen..." he pleaded.  
It was when there was a shout from across the hall behind him.  
"Boris!"  
The purple haired man grunted, placed the needle on the table and turned to a dark shadowy figure with long hair.  
"Yes, master..."  
"I wonder who is that person...Boris is talking to..." the chibi thought.  
"Everything better be in place in no time..." it said. "Young Kai better be in our control..."  
"Yes..."  
After squinting his eyes to get a better view of the person, his eyes widened.  
"No...it can't be..." he thought to himself. "It's her..."  
"Kai...you'r--" _

_

* * *

_

"Kawaii Kai! You're alwight!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Yeah...my head stop hurting..." the chibi said as he slowly sat up again.  
"You okay Kai?" Ray asked.  
He nodded in agreement. "Hai..."  
"You might need some rest right now..." Max said. "Don't push yourself..."  
The chibi nodded in agreement.  
"Me help watch Kawaii Kai," Tyson said as he stood next to him.  
"Arigatou, Kawaii Takao..." the chibi replied.  
The two chibis went back inside the dojo.  
"They're definately together like glue..." Max said.  
"Yeah..." Ray added.

* * *

"Daijobou?" the chibi navy haired boy asked.  
"That dweam...it returned..." the two toned haired boy replied.  
"Nani? Is it scawy?"  
He nodded in agreement. "But it did not happen to me..."  
"Then, how awe you able to dweam it?"  
After a moment of thinking, the chibi Granger exclaimed. "I'VE GOT IT!"  
"Nani?" the chibi turned to him.  
"YOU MUST HAVE SOME POWER TO SEE THROUGH THE PAST OF OTHERS!!!"  
"Huh?"  
"YEAH! LIKE YOU'RE PSYCHIC!"  
"You weally think that I have such a power?"  
"YEP! WHO KNOWS!?! Maybe later...IT MIGHT BE TRUE!"  
"Hmmm...maybe..."  
As the two chibis walked towards the Granger's bedroom, a shadowy figure quickly passed them. The chibi Hiwatari stopped and turned around to see what was there.  
"Nani?" Tyson asked as he looked back at the chibi.  
"Mm...it's nothing...It's probably just a gust of wind..." the chibi replied before the two continued walking.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Part II:** Black Roses 

**LATER IN THE DAY**

"Let it Rip!" the two chibis exclaimed as they launched their blades into the blue dish.  
Ray and Max were watching over the two chibis blade against each other, smiling in content that the two are enjoying themselves.  
"Good thing we got chibi Kai to love blading a while back," Ray said.  
"Yep," Max agreed. "He would probably die the same way as Tyson would if neither of them didn't have blading as their hobby."  
"That's definately true..."  
"Hey you guys!" exclaimed a familiar voice coming closer to them.  
"KENNY!" Max yelled. "HEY!"  
"I'm sorry about leaving you guys for a while..." he said as he panted. "I had family matters to get by..."  
"Don't worry, Chief," Ray said. "Max and I left Japan a while back as well..."  
"WHAT!? THEN, WHO TOOK CARE OF KAI?"  
"Well...Tyson did..." Max said. "He did a good job actually..."  
"Where are they now?"  
"They're blading over there," Ray said as the group turned their attention where the chibis were blading. However, they weren't around in sight.  
"Ahem...where are they?"  
"OH NO! WHERE COULD THEY BE!?!" Max snapped.  
"That's strange...we just saw them here..." Ray pondered.

There was rustling in the tree leaves near where Tyson and Kai were blading. The group stared at them. While the nerd fled to Max's behind, the chinese teen cautiously tip-toed to where the movements were coming from. The tree leaves rustled again. The raven haired teen jerked back, fearing what may come out. He turned to look at the other two teens behind him. They nodded for him to continue. He looked back and took two steps closer. The tree leaves rustled again. Then, two figures fell from the tree and crashed onto the ground in front of them. "OUF!"  
"OWWW!! THAT HURT!!" cried out the navy haired teen as the Hiwatari landed on him.  
"Kai? Tyson?" Ray asked as he came towards them. "Not only you guys turned back to normal, you seem like you both fell from heaven..."  
"Huh? We were chibis?" Tyson asked. "AND KAI GET OFF OF ME!"  
Shortly, two objects fell from the tree branches they fell from, fell on Kai's head and dropped onto the ground. The Hiwatari rubbed his head, soothing the pain he experienced.  
"Our blades? When did it get up there?" he said.  
"Dunno...but PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!" Tyson snapped.  
The Hiwatari stood up on his feet and brushed the dust off his clothes as the Granger picked himself up and grabbed their blades. He handed Dranzer back to his lover.  
"Oh boy...that wasn't a pleasent experience...one thing happened, I was asleep...then now I find myself stuck in a tree with Kai!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Probably when you guys were chibis, your blades must have got a bit out of control and got stuck in the tree...it was when you both decided to climb it and get it back...but then you guys turned back to normal..." Ray explained.  
"That makes sense..." Max agreed.  
"Yeah...so what did we miss?" Tyson asked.  
"Hey Tyson," Kenny greeted as he appeared from his hiding spot behind the blondy.  
"KENNY! WHAT'S UP!?"  
"I had business to take care of back at home...sorry about that..."  
"It's okay, Chief! I understand."  
"Kai! Did Tyson take care of you PROPERLY!?" he exclaimed as he turned to the Hiwatari.  
"I'm fine...and I recall myself taking care of Tyson rather than the other way around..." he retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Hm?"  
"Oh yeah, Kai's memory is coming back to him...he's returning back to normal!" Max added.  
"OH REALLY!? THAT'S GREAT!"  
"YO T-MAN!!!!" exclaimed a voice.  
The Granger snapped and jumped, forcing the Hiwatari to lift him in a "groom carrying his wife" style.  
"THERE IS YEE---I MEAN...WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"  
The Hiwatari and Granger stared at each other. The two blushed and hesitated. Kai dropped his lover onto the ground, hearing a thud.  
"OUCH!!! KAI!!!" Tyson snapped as he stood up again.  
"YO T-MAN!" Grandpa exclaimed.  
"Oh...what is it Grandpa?" he said as he turned his attention away from his phoenix.  
"There's this letter that came...it's for you," he said as he handed a black envelope. "Oh yes, catch!"  
The elder Granger tossed a bouquet of flowers. Tyson tried to grab it, but missed. It made its way to the Hiwatari which he eventually caught. He stared at the bouquet giving a suspicious look at it. "Black roses..." he said.  
"Black?" Tyson asked as he came closer to the Hiwatari to take a closer look at it. "How odd..."  
"Read the note..."  
Tyson nodded in agreement, opened the envelope, took out the note, unfolded it and read it.

Phoenixes are red...Dragons are blue...  
I'm coming for you...

The Granger gave a stern look at the Hiwatari. The two toned haired teen gave him a glare. "It's not me..." he muttered.  
"Just making sure..." Tyson replied with a smirk.  
"Why are those two exchanging funny looks?" Kenny asked.  
"Oh it's just that Tyson is making sure that Kai isn't being sneaky to send more love letters to him..." Ray replied.  
"WHAT? WHY WOULD KAI DO THAT!?!"  
"Oh yeah...we haven't told you that Tyson and Kai are a couple now," Max added.  
"WHAT?!!? THAT CAN'T BE!?!"  
"Yeah," the two teens replied.  
"I MISSED ALL THAT!?! I REALLY GOT TO STAY WITH YOU GUYS LONGER!"  
The two teens sweatdropped.  
"So, it's not you Kai...who could it be?" Tyson asked.  
Kai took a closer look at the bouquet. Between a group of flowers was another note. He picked it up, unfolded it and read it.

You have tonight to prepare for the worst...young Kai...

Immediately, a memory flashed through his mind.

There was a shout from across the hall behind him.  
"Boris!"  
The purple haired man grunted, placed the needle on the table and turned to a dark shadowy figure with long hair. She was wearing a dark long coat.  
"Yes, master..."  
The figure smiled evilly.  
His eyes widened.  
"No...it can't be..." he thought to himself. "It's her..."  
The female figure walked closer to the chibi.  
"Kai...you're going to be finished..." she said as she walked several steps closer to him.  
She took out something from her left pocket and held it towards him. Brushing her object against his left cheek, the Hiwatari grunted and bit the stem.  
"How mean..."  
The chibi let go of it as she placed it on the table next to him. She left the room as its pedals fell on the ground.

"Damn..." he muttered as he placed one of his hands over his forehead.  
"Kai, you okay?" Tyson asked in concern.  
"Black roses...it's from her..."  
"Who?"  
"I...I don't know..."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**AznVKai: **WHOA!!! Who's the female who's sending this "threat" to the group!? Find out in the next chapter!  
**Tyson:** WHO IS IT!?!?  
**Max:** WE DON'T KNOW!  
**Ray:** There's only one way to find out!  
**Kai:** Tune in again next week...Please review and we'll see you soon...

* * *

**AznVKai:** If you all haven't noticed already, I've posted the first chapter of my new fan fic, Warm Hearted Blader. If you want, you could check it out and see if you all like it! Here's a small preview from it. 

**Warm Hearted Blader**

"Well, I got some good news for you!" Mr. Dickinson said.  
"What is it?" Tyson asked.  
"Since you've all been working so hard to teaching the kids, I've organized a trip for you all to the mountains."  
"Wow! That's great to hear!" Max exclaimed.  
"Yes! A trip to the wilderness!" Daichi cheered.  
"Alright! Just imagining the trip has gotten me psyched up! Are you coming, Kai!?" the Granger asked once he turned to the two toned haired blader who was hiding under the shade of the bridge above him, leaning against the concrete wall.

_I can't forget Hiwatari Kai. The anti-social blader who lead me to my success as a World Champ. In the past, he was the captain of the Bladebreakers, making sure that the rest of us, Max, Ray and I, aren't doing any lacking off. Although he acts cold, there are moments where he's warm hearted…I think…but it's probably just me. _


	11. Suspicion

**AznVKai:** What's up? I'm back with another chapter!!! Thank you to all my reviewers!!! Without any more delay, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Max: **OMG! Who's the mystery person!?!  
**Tyson:** Patience Max...we'll find out soon enough...I think...  
**Max:** But I can't wait much longer!!!  
**Kai:** And I thought Tyson's the impatient one...  
**Tyson:** Kai...that's not funny...  
**Kai:** I know it's not...  
**Tyson:** ...  
**Ray:** Let's proceed with the next chapter...shall we?

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 10:  
Goddess of Tragedy - **Unfortunately, I haven't read it...but I assume that it's interesting...thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - Kawaiiness! XD Warm Hearted Blader Chapter One is up! I will be posting up chapter two a little later. Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter!  
**Anonymous** - SchoolBoredom? Is that you? I don't know why I assumed it's you...but it's probably because I noticed the way you type your reviews...if it's not you...I'm sorry about that...hehe...oops...thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!  
**LLaC** - Oi! You're forgiven for reviewing late. About Shira...You'll have to find out later! LOL Thanks for your review and enjoy the next chapter! 

**Reviewers from Chapter 9:  
LLaC** - Hey again! Thanks for your late review!

**

* * *

****LEGEND  
"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration..._or_ Dreaming..._**

**Warnings: **TyKa moments!

* * *

**Lost Like a Child**

**Chapter 11 Part I:** Suspicion

The very next day, the G-Revolutions were in the bus, anxious to proceed to their next destination. "I JUST LOVE IT!!!" Tyson exclaimed happily.  
"YEAH! MR. DICKINSON WAS SO NICE TO ALLOW ALL THE BEYBLADE TEAMS TO MEET TOGETHER AT THE ONE PLACE THAT IS SO AWESOME!!" Max shouted.  
"Yeah...but the only reason he's doing that is to make sure that all of us have fun there instead of thinking of each other as rivals," Ray added.  
"I know! But it's too exciting!" Tyson replied. "Right Kai?"  
"I guess..." the Hiwatari said who was sitting on the seat next to his lover.  
"Awww...come on...stop acting such a wet blanket!"  
"Well...maybe it's because you haven't understood my language yet...and I thought you knew so much about me..."  
"Hey...you can't expect me to remember everything, you know..."  
"I know...and it makes me wonder why I fell for you in the first place..." he muttered before Tyson placed a kiss on his lips.  
"Remind me why Kai and Tyson are talking to each other more than ever?" asked the brunette, Hilary who happened to come with the group.  
"Well, according to Max and Ray," Kenny explained, "during the time Tyson was taking care of Kai before he had some of his memories back, Kai must have somehow discovered his hidden feelings for Tyson and coincidently spilled that information and Tyson eventually found out...since he felt that same way, those two became together..."  
"I see...who would've thought that Tyson would find himself a lover...and it's a boy as well..."  
"I heard that, Hilary..." Tyson said as he glared at the brunette. "Everyone finds love somehow...it just so happens that my destined love is right next to me..."  
"Tyson," Kai retorted, "I suggest you to refrain your love speeches and affections for me until after the trip to the amusement park..."  
"Oh yeah...I'll keep that in mind..."  
"LOOK! HERE WE ARE!!" Max exclaimed as he sat on his seat, looking through the window. "WE'RE AT THE BAKUTEN AMUSEMENT PARK!"

* * *

By the time the bus stopped, a few familiar teams were present to wait for their arrival. "HEY RAY!" a female pink haired blader exclaimed.  
"MARIAH! WHITE TIGERS!" the chinese teen exclaimed as he joined his hometown teammates.  
"RAY! HOW'S IT BEEN?" Lee asked.  
"GREAT! HOW ABOUT YOU?"  
"We're all fine, Ray...we're glad you're able to make it!" Kevin said.  
The blondy, nerd, brunette and red head came out of the bus.  
"HEY IT'S THE WHITE TIGER X BLADERS!" Max said.  
"Not only that, there's the PPB All-Starz!" Hilary said.  
"IT'S MOM!!!" the blondy exclaimed as he ran up to his mother and jumped into her arms.  
"Hello Max," she replied with a smile. "I'm glad that you're able to come here safely..."  
"Yes, I know."  
"How's it been Max?" Michael asked.  
"I'm great. How about the rest of you? Oh hey Rick!"  
"Hi Max, I see you haven't changed much..." Rick retorted.  
"I know...hehe...it can't be helped..."  
"What do you know, the Blitzkreig Boys are here too!" Daichi exclaimed as he pointed at the four bladers, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian. "And who's the long nosed guy?"  
"Watch it...shorty..." he retorted. "It's Ian..."  
"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE HERE!"  
"Nevermind that, where's the other blading teams?" Kenny asked.  
"They're coming...that's what I got from Robert's e-mail he sent out...they appear to be coming together..." Emily replied. "In the meantime, Julia and Raul are probably already inside, practicing for their circus act in there..."  
"It seems like everyone here arrived...except for Tyson and Kai..." Bryan said.  
"Yeah...I could understand how Kai would flee...from this place...but Tyson also?" Tala asked.  
"Oh yeah, I heard that Kai had amnesia...he's alright, right?" Emily asked.  
"Yeah, but recently he got some of his memory back. So, everything's slowly going back to normal..." Kenny replied.  
"That's good to hear..." Mariah said.  
"I'll go check where they are..." Ray said as he went back into the bus. 

After a moment of waiting, Ray came out with a shaking of his head. "They're not in there..."  
"Where could they be?" Kenny wondered.  
It was when the navy haired teen dropped onto the floor from behind the bus with the Hiwatari walking over his body.  
"Well, guess who finally appeared..." Tala retorted. "Where have you've been?"  
"Tyson dragged me to the washroom...cause he's being a crybaby..." Kai retorted back. "As we came back...he somehow managed to trip over his own foot and fell onto the ground..."  
"Kai!!! That's not funny!" the navy haired teen snapped. "So what I'm a cluts!"  
_"A cluts that I can't help but make out with..."_ the Hiwatari thought as he eyed on the Granger.  
Suspecting that his lover was staring at him, he frowned.  
"Kai...I don't like that staring...it's either you're going to make my life miserable...or you're well...that's it..." he said. _"Or maybe you're trying to keep me away from the others so that you could have me for yourself..."  
_"What's with the smudge on your face painted cheeks?" Tala pointed out.  
"Tyson splashed some water at me...because he's being childish..." Kai retorted, quickly making up an excuse.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_Without much patience left to wait, Tyson grabbed the Hiwatari and forced him into a fierce kiss on his lips. Feeling the sudden burst of pleasure from his hormones, Kai gave in and allow the navy haired teen to guide him to the floor on his back so that no one can see them making out.  
"You're getting a bit horny..." Kai said once Tyson stopped kissing and stare at his eyes.  
"Can't be helped that you're too beautiful..." Tyson smiled back.  
He ran his hand through his soft silky hair causing the dual haired teen to gasp softly in pleasure. The Granger covered his body with his own and began kissing once again while running each other's hands under their clothes. "Oh...gods..." Kai moaned.  
"Too beautiful...too perfect..." Tyson slyly said. _

_It was when they heard Kenny's voice along with the others.  
"Oh yeah, I heard that Kai had amnesia...he's alright, right?" Emily asked.  
"Yeah, but recently he got some of his memory back. So, everything's slowly going back to normal..." Kenny replied.  
"That's good to hear..." Mariah said.  
"I'll go check where they are..." Ray said as he went back into the bus. _

_"Awww...how are we going to get away with this?" Tyson asked.  
"Easy...there's a back door..." Kai replied as they turned their attention to it behind them.  
"Man...if we were really alone for a long time...with a bed...we could..."  
"Tyson..." Kai warned as he stood up and crawled over to the door, "hurry up before I lock you in here..."  
"Alright...coming!"_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

The red headed Russian raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah..."  
"It is true..." Kai said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
He knee kicked Tyson's rear end signalling to agree with his lie.  
"Ouc-I mean yeah!" Tyson said. "He's the one being grouchy! He should lighten up!"  
"Nevermind that...let's go!" Daichi exclaimed.

* * *

The group decided to split up because they all wanted to do different things in the park. It did made things easier for Kai to drag Tyson away in order for them to have their moments together without anyone watching them.  
"That was a good idea to suggest a split up..." Tyson said as he had a vanilla ice cream cone in his right hand.  
"Yeah...I do anything to keep you away from them..." Kai replied as he grabbed the ice cream cone with his left and began licking it.  
"Hey! That was mine!"  
"Too bad..."  
"You can be mean sometimes..."  
"I know..."  
"But it can't be helped..."  
Tyson purposely pushed Kai's left hand up after he teasingly smacked his ass, causing the ice cream to somehow land on his face.  
"You have nerve Tyson...you know that..."  
"I know..." he said as he pulled himself closer to him. "Allow me to help..."

* * *

"Okay...let's cut the subject that we're here having fun..." Emily said. "We're all somehow remained together...and why's that?"  
"Because I hate to admit things, but something's going on between Kai and Tyson," Tala said. "If you don't mind...Ray, Max and Kenny...please explain..."  
"Oh, it's nothing special..." Ray lied. _"If any of us did tell...Kai and Tyson would kill us..." _

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_"Here's the conditions for going on the amusement park trip," Kai retorted. "Don't cause any trouble...rule number three..."  
"Okay...next..." Kenny said.  
"Number two...please keep Max away from sugar..."  
"What?!!?" Max snapped.  
"That's okay Max...you're allowed...but don't have too much..." Ray said. "What's rule number one?"  
Tyson gave a serious look and stood next to his lover.  
"The most important rule..." Tyson said.  
"Do...NOT...try to spill any information about Tyson and I being together!" Kai continued with a warning glare at his teammates. "Or else..."  
"YE-YES! WE GOT IT!" they exclaimed._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

"Come on Ray...we know you're lying..." Lee said.  
"Yeah...it's not good to keep secrets..." Kevin added.  
"Spill it, Kon or else..." Bryan said with a glare.  
The chinese teen sweatdropped. "You guys? Help?" he said as he turned to Max and Kenny.  
"Uh--we have some good explanation for this!!" Kenny exclaimed.  
"Yeah!" Max agreed.  
"And what is it?" Tala warned.  
"Uhh..."  
"You better spill that information about Kai and Tyson..."  
"What about Kawaii Takao and I?" asked a voice.  
The group turned to the two familiar chibis who are staring up at them.  
"Let me guess...those two have become chibis again..." Tala said.

* * *

**Chapter 11 Part II:** Having Fun 

"OHHH!!! HOW KAWAII!?!!?" the girls squealed.  
"Hey chibi Kai...how are you?" Hilary asked as she bent down to his size.  
"Umm...fine..." he said uncomfortably.  
"Why is she acting sweet to me Kawaii Takao?" the Hiwatari whispered to his friend.  
"I don't know...but I'm sure she's listening to us..." Tyson replied.  
"Yeah..."  
"I heard that you know..." she retorted.  
"Hmm...maybe we could find out what's the reason for those two to be together..." Bryan said.  
Tala bent over to the chibis' level and asked, "Kai...why are you always in presence of Tyson all the time?"  
"Is that a hard question, Yuri?" the chibi asked.  
"Don't call me that..."  
"Well, Yuri?"  
"No...it's a question that you should know the reason of..."  
The chibi blinked at the Russian and smiled.  
"Oh...you mean that Kawaii Takao likes me?"  
"KAWAII KAI!!" Tyson exclaimed. "THAT'S SO KAWAII!!"  
"You like me and I like you! xD" _(Kids say that darnest things...how Kawaii)_  
"Hai!!! Kawaii Kai!"  
The Russian red head raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay...it's probably those two saying the darnest things..." he said. "It's probably stupid of me to ask them anyways..."  
"Yeah...we probably won't know until they spill it..." Michael said as everyone stared at the G-Revolutions.  
"...Great..." Ray said.  
"Daijobou..." Tyson replied with a smile. "The secwet they wea hiding was that me and Kawaii Kai are in love with each other, WIGHT?"  
"WHAT?!! How did they know?" Ray whispered to Max.  
"I don't know!?!" Kenny whispered back.  
"Uhh...lucky guess?" Max replied.

Mentally, a thought flashed through the Hiwatari chibi's mind. Shaking his head for a moment, he thought to himself, _"Okay...don't tell me I'm hearing things properly...Tyson just blurted out our secret...come to think of it...why am I a chibi? From the first place that we were having a nice time together during our ride on the ferriswheel...the next thing that happened...I find myself stuck in my chibi body hearing this!"  
_"Hmm...it seems like Tyson is telling the truth..." Emily said as she took a closer look at him.  
Another thought flashed through mentally, but this time, it went through Tyson's mind. _"Huh...what's going on? ...ACK! DON'T TELL ME I...I MEAN MY CHIBI SELF BLURTED OUT OUR SECRET!?!? AND WHEN DID I REMEMBER MY TEEN MEMORIES WHILE I'M STILL IN A CHIBI STATE!?!?"  
_"Maybe...he does appear to speak the truth..." Eddie said.  
The chibi Granger sweatdropped. _"Gosh...I can't act like a chibi...can't I?"  
_"Kawaii Takao...no mean it?" chibi Kai said with puppy eyes. "Me...well...me...thought it was a joke..."  
Feeling guilty, the Granger replied, "Kawaii Kai...but...it..."  
Before he knew it, the chibi Hiwatari disappeared through the crowd.  
"Chotto! Kawaii Kai!!" Tyson exclaimed as he chased after him.  
"AFTER THEM!" Emily exclaimed. "We might lose them!"

* * *

Hiding away from the group behind a wall, Kai grabbed Tyson to the side as he ran passed him. The others didn't notice the chibi disappearing. So, they continued running ahead. Sighing in relief, the chibis slid down the side of the wall, panting.  
"Takao...you could stop acting now..." Kai said.  
"Hm? You too?" Tyson asked. "You turned into a chibi with a teen memory?"  
He nodded.  
"You're good at pretending to be a chibi..."  
"If my skills can fool you that I supposibly still have amnesia...I'm pretty sure that my acting of being a chibi will work as well..." he smiled.  
"Yeah...do you think that someone else besides Boris is pulling the strings of our chibi transformations?"  
"Maybe...who knows..."  
"You're actually agreeing to my ideas...that's new..."  
"Shush it...or else I have to come for you..."  
"Hehe...then the scene would look wrong...no child would dare to make out with each other..."  
"Heh...fine...but I have a child version of playing make out..."  
"Huh?"  
"Let's play the game of chasing the Hiwatari!"  
"What?"  
The Hiwatari grabbed his baseball cap and ran away with it.  
"HEY! THAT'S MINE!"  
"COME AND GET IT KAWAII TAKAO!!" Kai exclaimed.  
The Granger smirked and started chasing after his lover shouting, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH IT!" 

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**AznVKai:** Awww...how kawaii!?!? And sorry about the minor confusion...if there is...any...  
**Ray:** The secret is spilled!  
**Max:** To the public!  
**Ray:** Now, almost everyone knows about TyKa!!! xD  
**Kai:** Yeah...yeah...spread the word...who cares? It's only a fan fic...it's not true...  
**Max:** (gasps in shock) How could you Kai!?! You're hurting all TyKa fans around the world!!!  
**Kai:** ...  
**Max:** Say sorry!  
**Kai:** ...  
**Max:** Tyson!!! Tell Kai to say sorry!  
**Tyson:** ...Umm...  
**Max:** Not um! Sorry!  
**Tyson:** Okay! Kai...just say sorry or else Max will continue to pester us!  
**Kai:** Fine...sorry...  
**Max:** Good!!! Xd  
**AznVKai:** Anyways, please review and I will see you laterz! Bye!!! 


	12. Nothing Out of Something

**AznVKai: **What's up!? I'm back again! Thank you to all who reviewed! Here's the next chapter!!!

* * *

**Tyson: **What will happen next?  
**Ray:** We'll all eventually find out...  
**Max:** Yeah...patience...  
**Tyson:** ...I CAN'T WAIT MUCH LONGER!!!  
**Kai:** It is expected from Tyson...  
**Tyson:** I can SO be patient!  
**Kai:** We'll see...  
**Tyson glares at Kai.**  
**Ray:** ...  
**Max:** SHOWDOWN!!!  
**Ray:** (sighs) Next chapter!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 11:  
KrymsonDranzer - **Yes, my new TyKa fan fic is up right now. It's called Warm Hearted Blader. Hope you enjoy this fan fic. Thanks for the review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**isthatnecessary** - Hehe...thanks for the review! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Thanks for the review! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**LLaC** - Yep, there is someone else out to get them...besides Boris...hehe...enjoy the next chapter and thanks for your review!  
**Miako6** - Hey! Voltaire...hmm...(thinking...) Okay! He will have his part later as time passes by because I just thought of an idea to continue on this fan fic! Thanks! Thank you for your comment and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration..._or_ Dreaming... 'Bit-Beast talking...'__**

* * *

**_**Lost Like a Child**

**Chapter 12 Part I:** Nothing Out of Something

Without warning as the two chibis were running past the merry-go-round, there was an explosion that happened next to them. The two ducked to the ground with their hands over their heads.  
"Nani?" Tyson wondered. "What's going on...daijobou, Kai-kun?"  
The Hiwatari slowly sat up and replied, "Hai! I'm okay, Takao..."  
The two heard a screech. Looking up curling itself around the merry-go-round a snake like beast hissed at them.  
"What?" the Granger asked as the two chibis stood up. "But how?"  
"Yeah...how can a Bit-Beast attack when it's not in its beyblade?" Kai continued.  
_'Maybe it's because we were not imprisoned in these tools of yours...'_ the snake beast said. '_Give us back our great lords...'  
_"What lords?" Tyson asked.  
_'Free our sacred lords of Fire, Wind, Water, Thunder and Earth...'_  
"I don't know why you want them free, but I think they're happy with us!" Tyson exclaimed. "We could take care of them!"  
_'FOOLS!'_ the beast yelled as the earth shook. _'WHAT DO YOU HUMANS UNDERSTAND ABOUT OUR POWER?!'_  
"A lot more than you think," Kai said. "The sacred Bit-Beasts have chosen us to be their masters because they feel we are worthy enough to use their power for good!"  
"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT..."  
The snake beast shot beams at the two chibi bladers.  
"AHH!!!" Kai exclaimed as he tried to shield his own self.  
"ABUNAI!" Tyson shouted as he grabbed the Hiwatari and rolled to the side, missing the assult. "Are you okay?" (Abunai means watch out)  
Kai nodded in agreement. "Yeah...what about you, Takao-koi?" (koi is a dialect for one's lover...I think...)  
"I'm okay...don't worry...I'll stop him..." Tyson said as he picked up his cap that Kai dropped and wore it back on his head.  
"But how?"  
"Easy...the old fashion way..."  
Tyson took out his launcher and Dragoon blade and launched it onto the ground. "LET IT RIP!!!"  
Spinning in front of his master, Dragoon waited for Tyson's command. The Granger stood and closed his eyes. _"Dragoon...please...protect Kai, myself and everyone else from this beast...I don't know why he wants you free...but I don't want him to cause any trouble...here..." _he thought to himself. "DRAGOON ATTACK!!!"  
The dragon Bit-Beast appeared echoing the area with his roar. _'Tyson...' _he said.  
The chibi blinked. _"Dragoon?"_  
_'I will stand by your side...no matter what happens...'  
'What? Dragoon! Bit-Beast of the winds...we need you back in your place in the skies!' _the snake beast exclaimed. _'We have come to free you!'  
'No...I am happy where I am...my master and I have a strong bond between each other...'  
'I don't get it! We need your help!'  
'And what help you seek?'  
'Black rose...'  
_"Black rose?" Kai exclaimed. "You know her?"  
_'SILENCE!' _the snake beast exclaimed.  
_'No, let the master of fire speak,' _Dragoon said.  
"The black rose...who is she? I barely remember who she is...but...I do remember...I met her a while back...from constant dreams I've been having...explain to me...who is she?"  
_'A threat...she is...' _the snake beast explained. _'Knowing that human Boris is evil, she's even more of a threat than he is...'  
_"What?" the two chibis exclaimed.  
_'She is the main cause for your transformation of becoming a chibi...' _Dragoon said. _'We Bit-Beasts recently became aware of this matter...which may link to a prophecy she is trying to perform...'  
_"A prophecy?" Kai asked.  
_'Yes...and if she succeeds...the Bit-Beasts are doomed while the humans uncontrollably turn their lives into the darkness...' _the snake beast said.  
"What is that prophecy about!?" Tyson asked.  
_'You'll find outTyson...it's called the Bit-Beast Prophecy and good luck...' _Dragoon said before he faded away.  
"WHAT! DRAGOON! I STILL HAVE A LOT OF QUESTIONS!"  
_'I will be there when you need me Tyson...farewell for now...and please...watch over your phoenix...'  
_"My phoenix? What about Kai!?"  
His blade stopped spinning on the ground. The Granger walked over and picked it up as the snake beast disappeared.  
"Takao..." Kai said.  
"I'm okay...but what is the prophecy about?" Tyson wondered.

* * *

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!?!!" everyone exclaimed as they stared at the chibis dumbfoundedly. "YOU GUYS ARE LOVERS!?!"  
"SO WHAT ABOUT IT!?!!" Kai snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest, frowning.  
"WE TOLD YOU THE SECRET, NOW HELP US GET INFORMATION ABOUT THE BIT-BEAST PROPHECY!" Tyson snapped.  
"Okay okay fine..." Emily said as she took out her labtop from her bag and began typing information as her male counterpart was already searching on his.  
"Who would've thought..." Bryan said.  
"I win your 5000 yen, Bryan..." Tala said while smirking as he held up his hand to him. (Dunno how much is that in Canadian/American dollars...but I think it's a lot...)  
"Lucky...that's all..." he retorted as he handed over the money.  
The two chibis sweat dropped.  
"Anyways...we thought that our transformation is being done by the Black Rose..." Kai explained. "Who we were told by a snake bit-beast that she's more threatening than Boris is..."  
"Yeah...unfortunately, Kai still doesn't remember who she really is..." Tyson said.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"OH NO! THERE'S NO PROBLEM WITH THAT! THERE'S STILL TIME AND LIKE I SAID, YOU MEMORY WILL COME BACK WHEN IT WANTS TO!"  
"EUREKA!" Kenny exclaimed. "I FOUND IT!"  
"What is it, Chief!?" everyone asked as they crowded around the nerd leaving the two chibis having difficulty looking at the labtop due to their sizes.  
"If you don't mind..." Kai said.  
There was no response. The two chibis stared and nodded at each other. They crawled down to everyone's feet and tied each other's shoelaces together. 

After a while, once everyone started walking again, they began to trip and eventually fell on top of each other. "KAI! TYSON! CUT IT OUT!" Max exclaimed.  
"THERE'S NO TIME FOR FUN AND GAMES!" Hilary exclaimed.  
"YEAH, HIWATARI...NO PLAYING THE EVIL KAI GAME!" Tala retorted.  
"So...what? You guys aren't being considerate to us chibis..." Kai said snickering.  
He eventually joined Tyson who sat next to the Chief on the bench.  
"Anyways...this is what it's all about..." Kenny said as he allowed the two to read on the screen.  
"NANI!?!" the chibi Granger exclaimed. "You've...got to be kidding me!!! That must be fake!!!"  
"It is..." Kai said. "When you accidentally clicked on the link that says Bit-Beast Biology..."  
"Oh yeah...I knew that..." Kenny said.  
The two chibis sighed as the nerd redid the searching.  
"Hmm...there isn't any results about it..."  
"So it's harder to find the information..." Emily said.  
The chibi Granger sighed and hopped off the bench.  
"This searching stuff is too complicated for me..." Tyson said. "I have better things to do...like...HUNGRY FOR FOOD!!!"  
"Tyson! You probably already ate junk food and you're still hungry for more!?!!" the brunette exclaimed.  
"WHAT!? I'm a growing boy literally!"  
"Tyson...before you go, you should at least have..." Ray said.

Before they knew it, Tyson disappeared into the crowd.  
"We lost him..." Daichi said.  
The Hiwatari chibi sighed, hopped off the bench, and started walking towards the direction where Tyson disappeared to.  
"Kai! What are you doing?" Hilary asked.  
"Easy...find Tyson..." he replied as he turned back to the group of bladers.  
"Easy? I don't know about that..." Lee said.  
"I'm sure that Tyson's boyfriend has the ability to find him..." Tala teased.  
Before he knew it, the Hiwatari ran over to him and kicked him on the shin.  
"Ouch...what kind of shoes you're wearing!?"  
"Hehe...the normal ones...it's all in the matter of channeling your power in the kick..." Kai said. "And no teasing the 'Whoa, Hiwatari has a Granger as a boyfriend' thing..."  
The chibi turned around again and went into the crowd to search for Tyson.

* * *

**Chapter 12 Part II:** Tyson, Kai, and the Dreaded Panda in Disguise 

Sitting across from the store he bought his meal, he bite his teeth into the hamburger, tore a piece out, and started chewing it. "Mmm...so good!" he exclaimed.  
"There you are Tyson...I thought I would find you here..." said a voice.  
"You found me already, Kai?" the Granger said as he turned around to see his lover. "No fun...but how did you know?"  
"Easy...you always go to the nearest food store..."  
"Haha...how observant...no wonder you know so much about me...you're practically a stalker!"  
"Hmph...but do you mind?"  
"Nope...of course not..."  
Kai sat next to him. He grabbed the bag of fries and started eating it one by one.  
"You better save me some..." Tyson said.  
"Sure...whatever..." he replied.  
"Hmm...where shall we go next?"  
"I...don't know...you lead..."  
"Sure! How about...umm...THE HAUNTED HOUSE!"  
"It's not Halloween...plus...we're chibis remember?"  
"Oh...yeah...blast it! I wish I was a teen again!"  
"You might get your wish eventually..."  
"OH LOOK! A PANDA!!! IT'S SO KAWAII!!" he exclaimed as he stood up.  
"Oh whoppie...I'm jumping for joy..." Kai said dully.  
"LET'S GO!" Tyson said as he grabbed the Hiwatari by the arm.  
"ACK! You gotta stop dragging me like this!"

As the two chibis were running towards the panda, a memory flashed through his mind.

* * *

_The people were screaming, scrambling to find a place to hide. Three children were left behind to find face to face with a giant bear like creature. _

* * *

Kai stopped running. With the Granger noticing that his lover isn't following him, he turned around and came back to him. "What's wrong Kai?"  
"I always get flash backs about my memory..." he said, "but this time...I think I got a vision..."  
"Okay...that is weird...it turns out that you're becoming psychic all of a sudden..."  
"Oh shush it, Takao..."  
It was when they heard screaming. People were running in the opposite direction they're going to.  
"What's going on?" Tyson wondered.  
"It might be the vision I saw...let's go!" Kai exclaimed.  
"Right behind you!" 

People were scrambling to find a place to hide as Kai and Tyson came into the scene. The panda mascot they saw a while ago exploded into a large bear like creature with sharp claws. The two looked up and gasped. "A Bit-Beast! A PANDA BIT-BEAST! LITERALLY!" Tyson exclaimed. "Just like that snake Bit-Beast we saw earlier today!"  
"Tyson! There!" Kai exclaimed as he pointed to three children in between them and the panda beast. They were frozen in fear.  
Kai and Tyson nodded in agreement and both decided to jump in and defend them. The two bladers took out their beyblades and snapped them onto their launchers. "LET IT RIP!" they exclaimed pulling their ripcords and sending their blades onto the ground.  
"READY!? DRAGOON!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"DRANZER!!" Kai shouted.  
The phoenix and dragon Bit-Beasts appeared circling around each other and facing the panda Bit-Beast. It roared and shot an orange beam at them.  
"SPIRAL FIREBALL!" Kai exclaimed.  
The phoenix obeyed her master's command and defended Dragoon with her own attack she formed with her firey powers around her body.  
"Thanks Kai," Tyson said smiling at the Hiwatari. "DRAGOON! IT'S YOUR TURN! EVOLUTION STORM!"

* * *

Hearing screaming, the beyblade gang saw people running. "What's going on?" Michael wondered.  
"Probably it's because there is some comotion going on somewhere..." Rick replied.  
"And he's right..." Lee agreed as he pointed to the two Bit-Beasts, Dranzer and Dragoon. "It seems like Tyson and Kai have found their way there. We better check it out!"  
"Yeah!" everyone agreed as the gang went to the battlefield. 

By the time they've arrived, the panda beast was nowhere to be found. "Kai! Tyson!" Kenny and Hilary exclaimed to the two chibis.  
"WE OKAY!" exclaimed the Granger chibi. "WIGHT KAWAII KAI!?"  
"HAI!" agreed the Hiwatari chibi.  
"Kai...Tyson...you could stop acting now..." Tala said.  
"Acting?" Tyson asked. "I don't tink we awe..."  
"Kai and Tyson must have returned to having only chibi memories somehow..." Kenny said.  
"Oh great...how will we know when they are their normal selves now?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Lookie!" Kai exclaimed as he picked it up from the floor next to their beyblades. "Black Rosies!"  
"Black Roses again?" Max asked. "Kai and Tyson have found them before..."  
"Yeah...but I have a bad feeling that it's only just the beginning of a whole new trouble..." Ray warned.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**AznVKai:** Another crappy chapter by me...hope you all liked it!  
**Kai:** Can't we find out who the mystery person is?  
**AznVKai:** That would ruin the fun Kai...  
**Tyson:** She has a point...  
**Kai:** Fine...  
**AznVKai:** Please review and I'll see ya again next week! Laterz! 


	13. Waters of Fun?

**AznVKai:** Hello fan fiction fans! I am back with the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the next chapter!!!

**

* * *

**

**Kai:** We're still chibis...  
**Tyson:** Yep, aren't we so adorable!?  
**Daichi:** More like the adorable among uglies!  
**Tyson:** WHY YOU!!! Come back here DAICHI!!!  
Daichi runs away as Tyson starts to chase him.  
**Max:** Oh boy...  
**Ray:** There goes those two again...  
**Max:** Why aren't you running Kai?  
**Kai:** Easy...to not waste energy...  
**Ray:** It's very exhausting isn't it?  
**Kai:** Of course...  
**Max:** HEHE...Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 12:  
KrymsonDranzer** - In this chapter, there is minor TyKa...sorry about that...hehe...thanks for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Well, during that time, Kai had his chibi personality...can't blame the poor chibi to remember what is happening...thanks for your review and enjoy the next chapter!  
**LLaC** - Yep, someone else...but she won't be revealed until later. Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter as well!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..."_ "Thinking..." Character Narration..._or_ Dreaming..._

_

* * *

_

**Lost Like a Child**

**Chapter 13 Part I:** Waters of Fun!?

"Man, just when we're about to leave the amusement park, you just had to drop by and take us to another trip," Daichi complained.  
"There's no worrying, we're supposed to have some fun!" Johnny said.

The teams met up with the rest of the group and took them to go on their next trip together.  
"Man...I feel sick..." Daichi said, appearing a bit green.  
"Oh boy...Daichi's sick again..." Hilary said as she led him to the washroom at the back of the bus.  
"Oh look at the ladies!" Enrique exclaimed as he watched the female bladers on the bus.  
"Enrique..." everyone else stared at him.  
"By the way, where's Tyson?" Oliver asked.  
"Yeah, and where's Mr. Sourpuss...?" Johnny added.  
"They're...umm...where are they?" Ray wondered as the G-Revolutions began looking around to find them.  
"Kai! Tyson! Where are you guys!!!?" Max exclaimed.  
"HERE WE AWE MAXIE!" the navy haired chibi said as his and his lover's heads appeared in front of their seats.  
"Miss us?" the Hiwatari chibi asked causing the blondy to giggle.  
"Of course..." he smiled back.  
"I heard from the other teams that you guys are infected by the chibi transformation..." Robert said, "and I guess it is true..."  
"Huh? What awe dey talking about, Kawaii Kai?" the chibi turned to his buddy.  
"No idea..." he replied back.  
It was when Johnny laughed.  
"How ironic...Kai is now named something very kawaii..." he replied.

The Hiwatari sweatdropped. "I'm not kawaii..."  
"Yes, you awe!" the navy haired teen replied. "Vewy kawaii..."  
"So, where awe we gowing?"  
"To the beach..." Kenny replied.  
"The...beach?" the Granger asked.  
"Yep!" Max said with a smile.  
"What's a beach?"  
"A beach, Kai is a place where people go swimming...in their bathing clothes..." Ray explained.  
"We could also build sandcastles, sunbathe...etcetra...etcetra..." Lee added.  
"I can't wait to swim with the fishes!!!" Mariah exclaimed.  
"Fishes!?" the Granger snapped.  
"Who knows...we might swim with the sharks..." Tala teased.  
"SHARKS!?"  
"Daijobou?" the Hiwatari asked as he turned to him.

Noticing he disappeared, the dual haired chibi looked under the seat to find the navy haired chibi curled up in a ball.  
"Anno...awe you okay?"  
"Wata...scawy...sharkies...howible..." he muttered to himself.  
"Something is wong with Kawaii Takao..." the Hiwatari said as he appeared again from behind the seat.  
It was when Ray and Max got off of their seats and walked their way to Tyson.  
"Tyson...is there something wrong?" Max asked.

His body shivered as he turned to the blondy. "Beach...scawy..."  
"No it isn't Tyson..." Max replied, "it's safe...the life guard is watching over us...and we're going to make sure that you two don't get lost or hurt..."  
"But still..."  
"Hmm...is it me?" the red headed Russian came over and stared at the Granger. "Or is Granger scared of the ocean?"

He snapped and tried to stand up and yell at him when he bumped his head on the bottom of his seat. "OUCH!"  
Moving aside, he stood up and exclaimed, "No, I'm not scared!"  
"Then...go swimming...then...we'll get you the bathing clothes...once we get there..."  
"Umm...I have to go to the washwoom..."  
The Granger quickly left and ran to the back of the bus, yelling, "Uncle Daichi! Me need to use the washwoom!!!"  
The door opened to reveal a green faced Daichi. "UOhHh..."  
"AHHH!!! SEA MONSTER!!" he snapped and ran back to the chibi Hiwatari.  
"Poor Tyson...I wonder what made him scared of the water..." Max wondered. "He sure wasn't scare of it as his normal self..."  
"We'll probably find out soon enough...somehow..." Ray replied.

* * *

**AT THE BEACH**

"Hilary, what is taking you so long?" Daichi complained.  
"Can't be helped," Ray replied. "All the girls are taking their time making sure that their bathing suits are perfect...on them..."  
"Unfortunately, yes..." Raul agreed with a sigh.  
"Hey! I heard that Raul!" Julia snapped from one of the girls changing stall.  
"Gosh...this is going to take a while..."

* * *

**WITH THE REST OF THE TEAMS**

"We're back!!!" Julia exclaimed as the rest of the girls, Ray and Raul returned to the rest of the group.  
"Took you long enough," Lee replied as he was sitting on his towel under the umbrella. "As always..."  
"Oh, please Lee..." Mariah said.  
"So, where are the little brats?" Tala said as he was sitting on a towel with some shades over his eyes.  
"Kai and Tyson are with Max...changing..." Kenny replied. "They'll be back soon enough..."

* * *

**WITH KAI, TYSON, AND MAX**

"Come on Kawaii Takao! Let's go!!!" the Hiwatari chibi exclaimed as he began running ahead of the other two.  
"Hai..." the Granger said, feeling a bit miserable.  
"Kai! Be careful! We might lose you!" Max exclaimed.  
"HAI!!!" he yelled back.  
"Tyson, the water is not scary...unless something happened to you that made you scared..."  
"..."  
"Tyson?"  
"Huh...Kawaii Kai is gone..."  
The Tate looked up to see the Hiwatari disappeared through the crowd.  
"Uhh...oh...I'm in trouble now..."

* * *

**Chapter 13 Part II**: Kai, I Need You... 

"WHAT!?! MAX!!! HOW COULD YOU LOSE AN INNOCENT CHIBI!!!" Emily exclaimed.  
"I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON!!!" Max sobbed. "KAI'S DEFINATELY GOING TO KILL ME!!"  
"Definately...now, you have years of being haunted by the dreaded Hiwatari if he ends up...well you know..." Daichi said.  
"OH GOSH! YOU'RE RIGHT! I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON!"  
"We can't panic just yet..." Michael said. "There's plenty of us and one of him...we'll split up and start searching for him..."  
"In the meantime, we have to make sure that Tyson doesn't know about this...seeing how things are going, Tyson is attached to Kai...he will search for him..." Ray added.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Let's split...by our team formations...we'll meet back here in an hour to check back...meanwhile, G-Revolutions, make sure that Tyson doesn't go roaming around..." Robert said.  
"Yeah...let's go!" Max exclaimed.

* * *

**WITH TYSON**

"Here...this should help you," Hilary said.  
"What is this?" the chibi asked.  
"A floater...to help you from drowning into the ocean...that should help you..."  
"Where is Kawaii Kai?" he asked.  
"Umm...with Tala..." she lied.  
"Oh...does he hate me?"  
"Oh no...he is with him because he wants to tease him..."  
"I see..."  
"He'll be back soon..."  
"Hai..."  
"Here Tyson, follow us!" Max said as he ran into the ocean waters and began swimming around.  
"Don't worry Tyson! Everything's okay!" Daichi exclaimed as he jumped into the water.

Slowly, he followed the rest of his friends until he found his feet being washed by the waves. He measured the temperature with his toe before he began taking his first steps into the ocean. _It's not bad after all...  
_"See? I told you!" Max said.  
"Isn't the water great?" Hilary asked.  
"HAI!!!" he exclaimed with content.

* * *

**LATER**

"Any luck yet?" Ray asked Lee and the White Tiger X bladers.  
Kevin and Lee shooked their heads.  
"Unfortunately, no..." Kevin replied.  
"How about you guys?" Max asked the PPB All-Starz.  
They too shook their heads.  
"Sorry Max...no luck..." Michael replied.  
The blondy sighed in defeat.  
"It's totally my fault..."  
"Not only yours..." Ray said as he patted him on the shoulder. "We all played our own part to lose him...somehow..."  
He replied back with a faint smile.  
"Thanks Ray..."

"Eat all you like..." Hilary said as she and the girls watched the navy haired chibi eating a hot dog. "Just don't get a stomach ache..."  
"I won't, Hilawynee-chan..." he replied back. (nee-chan means older sister)  
"AWWW...HE'S SO KAWAII!!" Julia squealed. "He really thinks highly of you..."  
_"Hehe...unfortunately...he doesn't act that way as his normal self..."_ Hilary thought to herself. "Ahem...Tyson...do you mind telling us why you don't like the water?"  
It was when the chibi stopped eating, leaving the girls a little worried.  
"Tyson?" Mariah asked.  
"I..." he said. "I...can't...tell...you..."  
"Why not Tyson?" Emily asked.  
"Because...you won't understand..."  
"Of course we would...no one's going to tell on you..." Mathilda said. "We promise to not tell anyone..."  
"No...you won't..." he said as his bangs covered his eyes.  
"Tyson...is there a reason for not telling us?" Mariah asked.  
"Hai..."

The navy haired chibi stood up from his seat, grabbed his floater and started leaving the girls.  
"Where are you going, Tyson?" Julia asked.  
"To the ocean..." he whispered.  
"Huh?"  
He turned around and showed a smile. "Daijobou! I'm going to have some more fun swimming!"  
"But Tyson! Wait for us!!!" Hilary exclaimed as the chibi already started running towards the water.  
"Oh boy...we better chase him before anything else happens..." Mariah said.  
"Yeah..."

All of a sudden, there was a scream. This situation caused all of the teens to jump from their seats and look around.  
"What's going on?" Kevin asked.  
"It sounds like Tyson!" Max exclaimed. "He might be in trouble!!!"  
"Wait...isn't he with you girls?" Ray turned to the female bladers.  
"Yeah...but a moment ago, he ran off to the ocean!" Mariah replied.  
"Oh boy...we have to find him!" Michael exclaimed.

* * *

"Oh no...I'm in twouble now..." the chibi said, struggling to keep his head in the surface as something was tugging his leg under the water. "GET OFF!!"  
He kicked his legs all over the place, trying to break free.  
_"You will not get away...Kinomiya Takao..." _echoed a voice.  
"Nani? Who's thewe?"  
_"My master wants you dead..." _  
"No way I'm going to listen to you!"  
_"Then, I have to use force to get you...killed..."  
_"Heh?"  
_"Prepare yourself..." _

All of a sudden, a large wave of water approached the young navy haired teen. Soon, he was consumed in the water.  
"OH NO, TYSON!!!" all of the chibi's friends were calling out.  
"What's happening!?" Daichi asked.  
"Hmm...oh no! According to Dizzi, there is a high amount of strange vibes coming from the water..." Kenny explained. "I think there is a Bit-Beast in there!"  
"What?! First, there is one at the amusement park, now there is another!?" Hilary exclaimed. "What is going on here?!"  
"I don't know yet...but we have to save Tyson!"  
"Let's go!" Max exclaimed as he had his launcher in front of him. "GO DRACIEL!!"  
Launching the blade onto the sand, the turtle Bit-Beast appeared, giving out a roar. It was when the sea Bit-Beast appeared out of the water.  
"There it is!" Daichi exclaimed.  
"GO DRACIEL! AQUA SHIELD!" Max exclaimed.  
The sacred Bit-Beast commanded the waves to rise up and attack the beast. However, it also commanded its own wave to push against them, causing a collision to happen.  
"Hey Max! Tyson might be caught in your attack!!!" Hilary exclaimed.  
"Wha? Oh great...now I made another big mistake!" Max snapped. "Kai's going to kill me for life this time when he hears about this!"

* * *

The chibi was sinking under the water, still trying to break free from whatever was grabbing his leg down. "Let...go of me!" he muttered, trying to prevent anymore air out of his breath.  
_"This is the end..." _echoed a voice. _"Goodbye...Tyson..."  
_Realizing that he ran out of air to breathe, he held his hands near his throat, gasping for oxygen. He couldn't get to the surface in time.  
_"Kawaii...Kai..."  
_He looked up at the surface, closing his eyes. The last time he found out that he had his hand being grabbed by a larger hand.  
_"Save me..."_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**AznVKai:** I'm sorry for all you Tyson lovers for drowning him...but don't worry, he won't die!  
**Tyson:** That's totally cruel...  
**AznVKai:** Hey but at least you'll find out who saved you in the next chapter!  
**Tyson:** Yeah...but I have to wait another week for that!  
**AznVKai:** I know...but please be patient...thanks for reading this chapter, hope you liked it and please review!!! Laterz!


	14. Without You, I Don't Exist

**AznVKai: **I'm back! Thank you so much for your reviews! Without any more delays, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 13:  
LLaC - **Why is he scared of the ocean? You'll find out in this chapter. And where's Kai? You'll find out as well! Thanks for your review!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - More TyKa...that will be shown a bit...but not as strongly...as the previous chapters...sorry about that...Thanks for your review!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Hehe...shockness...XD Thanks for your review!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking..." _"Thinking..."_ _Character Narration..._or _Dreaming... 'Bit-Beast Talking...'_

* * *

**Lost Like a Child**

**Chapter 14 Part I:** Without You, I Don't Exist

_'You are sinking...' echoed a voice. 'Deep into a trap...'  
His eyes_ _slowly opened to find himself surrounded in darkness, floating.  
"Nani? Whewe am I?" he wondered.  
'You don't realize...that you will never defeat her...'  
"What? I don't get it...what awe you talking about?"  
'You will always remain lost...until you find out what is really going on in your life...'  
"What do you mean?"  
'Close your eyes and I will tell you...'  
He did as he was told. His heart soon quickly sank as his body felt weighted by an unknown force pulling down on him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

Sitting up awake, the navy haired chibi, panted to find himself in bed. "Hm? Whewe am I?" he wondered.  
After analyzing the room, he figured out that he was at the hospital.  
"Why am I hewe?"  
"I see that you're awake now, Tyson..." a voice interrupted.  
The chibi turned his attention to the door where he saw the Hiwatari back in his teen form, leaning against the side of the door with his arms crossed.  
"Kawaii Kai!" he exclaimed with a smile.  
The dual haired teen sighed and walked over and sat on the bed next to him. 

He stared into the crimson eyes and sighed to himself. He eventually said, "Are you alright?"  
The chibi nodded his head. "Hai! I'm okay!"  
"Do you remember what happened to you that lead you here?"  
"Umm...I think..."  
"What do you remember?"  
"I wememba...me in wata...something pulley me!"  
"At least you remember...good thing you're safe..."  
"You save me?"  
"Of course Tyson! You know you could have died if no one was watching you!" the Hiwatari snapped, causing the navy haired boy to become a bit startled by the dual haired teen's rage.  
"Gomen nesai...me sowy...I weally am..."  
"I know...but please explain to me what happened at the beach...from the start..."  
_"He weally doesn't wememba...does he weally not know he's a chibi?" _he wondered in thought. "We go to beach afta twip to amusement pawk! Me no like wata...so me twy to stay away...but umm...my chibi fwend wanted to have fun...so me go along with him..."  
"I see..."  
"He soon disappeawed into the large group of people and yeah!"  
"And you somehow stayed with the group...and decided to have fun without him...and all the stuff happened..."  
"Hai!"  
"I get it now...but you can tell me Tyson...why are you scared of the water?"  
"Oh...me...well...me almost dwown once..."  
"I see...you don't want to experience that again..."  
"Hai..."  
"Don't worry Tyson...I will protect you from it...I did save you..."  
"Yep! You me guardian angel!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the Hiwatari's neck with his arms. "Without you, me no exist today!"  
"That's right Takao...That's right..."

* * *

**Chapter 14 Part II:** Hush Little White Tiger 

"Tyson's feeling better now?" Hilary asked the dual haired teen who was taking a sip from his cup of tea.  
"What do you think?" he retorted as she turned to see the navy haired chibi laugh as he was being carried by Max on a piggy-back ride.  
"WWEEEE!!! RUN MAXIE! RUN!!!" he exclaimed.  
"I guess so..." Hilary replied.  
"Good thing you turned back to normal and saved him when it happened," Ray replied. "Tyson would probably haunt us for life..."  
"Hmm...but aren't you the ones who are supposed to watch over him!?" the Hiwatari snapped at the Chinese teen.  
"Oh...hehe...yeah...umm...sorry...but we were looking for you! You run around too much!"  
The dual haired teen crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.  
"Yeah...I tend to do that..."  
"WWWWHHHHHEEEEE!!! See me Kawaii Kai!!!" Tyson exclaimed as he waved at the Hiwatari as he and Max passed by.  
"It might take a while before Tyson turns back to normal..." Ray added.  
The Hiwatari nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah...for sure..."

* * *

"MmmMmM!!! Gwod Food!" Tyson exclaimed as he was chewing on a piece of meat from his drumstick.  
"Now look what you've done..." Kai said, picking up his table cloth and used it to brush away the mess on Tyson's face, "you're definately a messy eater..."  
"So what?!"  
"So...I might have to spoon feed you in order to keep you from making the mess any messier than it is..."  
"Okay! Spoon feed me! Me lazy!"  
The dual haired teen gave him a glare before sighing in defeat.  
"You're impossible...you know that?"  
"Hai! Kawaii Kai! Just like you!"  
It was when he gave him another glare.  
_"He's definately impossible..."_

"Ahhh!!!!" exclaimed the running chibi as he dashed his way into the living room where the rest of the group were lounging around.  
"Hm? AAWWWWW!!! SO KAWAII!!!!" Mariah squealed as she picked him up and squeezed him tightly in her embrace.  
"ACK! MARIAH! CAN'T BREATHE!!" he exclaimed.  
"Seems like the transformation has finally struck Ray..." Max said.  
"Haha...very funny!" Ray replied. "That Black Rose is to blame!"  
"Yeah...she's done it again..." Kenny added.  
"We better get to the bottom of this!" Hilary exclaimed. "She's getting on my nerves!"  
"I hate pratical jokes..." the Hiwatari replied.  
"Me neither!" the navy haired chibi added.  
"Tyson...you don't know what is going on..."  
"I know! I'm just agreeing with you!"  
"Hehe...that's nice..." he said as he patted his hand on the chibi's head.  
"Anyways, according to what Emily and I have researched," Kenny replied, "there's no information about Black Rose..."  
"A code name...mystwious!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Code name you say Tyson?" Kai replied.  
"Hai! Like that game me play when I was living wit my mommy and daddy!"  
"A game? What kind of game?"  
"Tee reality gamey! Ummm...Elemental Warz!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Tyson:** End here already!?  
**AznVKai:** Yep! And to finally bring a closure to this fan fic.  
**Everyone:** WHAT!?!?  
**AznVKai:** Hehe...there will be a sequel that will continue this...because I still haven't ended this enemy plot yet.  
**Ray:** So...what will happen next?  
**AznVKai:** You will have to find out...in the next and final chapter! Thank you for reading and remember to review laterz! 


	15. The Reality Game, Elemental Warz

**AznVKai: **Sorry for not updating this fan fic for a while...I had to think carefully and ensure that the ending to this fan fic is long. Thank you to all of you who supported me and here's the final chapter!

* * *

**Tyson:** This is the finale!  
**Kai:** Don't expect it to end...just yet...  
**Tyson**: That's a bit obvious, Kai...  
**Max:** Yep! We still haven't found out the solution to our chibi problem and who is Black Rose!  
**Ray:** More details about the sequel will be told at the end of this chapter.  
**Tyson:** In the meantime, enjoy!  
**Max:** Lights!  
**Ray:** Camera!  
**Kai:** And action...here's the final chapter...

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 14:  
KrymsonDranzer - **I love sequels too...but hopefully they are not as lengthy as the were in the first story of the series...thanks for your review and enjoy the last chapter!  
**LLaC** - Hehe excited?! Keep in touch with me in order to find out the exact date when it comes out. Thanks for the review and enjoy the last chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Hehe! Keep in touch! Thanks for the review and enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking..." _"Thinking..."_ _Character Narration..._or _Dreaming... 'Bit-Beast Talking...'_

_

* * *

_

**_PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER 14: _**

_"Anyways, according to what Emily and I have researched," Kenny replied, "there's no information about Black Rose..."  
"A code name...mystwious!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Code name you say Tyson?" Kai replied.  
"Hai! Like that game me play when I was living wit my mommy and daddy!"  
"A game? What kind of game?"  
"Tee reality gamey! Ummm...Elemental Warz!"_

**

* * *

Lost Like a Child **

**Chapter 15 Part I:** The Reality Game, Elemental Warz

The dual haired teen gave the young chibi a stern look. "What is it?" he asked.  
It was when the rest of his teammates did an anime fall. By the time they got up, Max exclaimed at him, "WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW!?"  
The Hiwatari crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course not...we're different in terms of class..."  
"Oh yeah...you're the spoiled rich person while the rest of us are the working class..."  
The two toned haired teen gave him a death glare causing chills to go up his spine.  
"Anyways...please explain..."  
"It's a role playing game..." Max explained, "where we go into this machine and wear the equipment...then, we fall asleep and then go into this totally different world and play!"  
"That is obvious to understand..." the Hiwatari said as he gave a stern look at the blondy.  
"Hehe...just in case you're not the type of person who understands technology...that's all..."  
"...anyways..."  
"WHY DON'T WE GO TO THE ARCADE AND PLAY IT!"  
"...Max...no..."  
"Aww...come on Kai!"  
"..."  
"Please...?"  
"No..."  
"I'll use Tyson against you..."  
"..."  
"You know that Tyson likes that game..."  
"..."  
"I will tell the rest of the world that you guys are dating..."  
"..."  
"I will tell your family...about it..."  
"...Fine...but once we get back to Bay City..."  
"YAY!!! ALRIGHT! I knew that would work!"  
"...Don't push your luck Max...I only agreed because you were going to annoy me for the rest of the day!"  
"Hehe...I know..."

**

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER **

"You guys didn't tell me that we are going to the arcade and play Elemental Warz!!" Tyson exclaimed as he was walking with the rest of the teens on the streets of Bay City.  
At that time, Tyson turned back to his normal self.  
"It was Kai's idea!" Max said as he pointed a finger at the Hiwatari.  
"Really?! How did you know I liked the game!?" he exclaimed as he turned to his lover.  
"Easy...your chibi self spilled all the beans..." Kai replied.  
"I see...I'm glad you're being nice today..."  
"Sheesh...you can't control your hormones can't you?"  
"Hey...that's not it...I'm just showing you how much I love you..."  
"I know that Tyson...I know..."  
"So, do you remember everything yet?"  
"I guess..."  
"Fine then...quiz...time!"  
"..."  
"Question #1: Where did we both met for the first time?"  
"By the river bank near the bridge...that time, you won your match against Carlos...by the time I arrived..."  
"Question #2: Who did you live with at that time?"  
"My grandfather..."  
"Question #3: How many World Championships I've won?"  
"Three..."  
"Question #4: What team we were called after I won the regional tournament three years ago?"  
"Bladebreakers..."  
"Question #5: Do you love me?"  
"Of course Tyson...what do you expect?"  
"Just wanted to make sure..."  
"Sheesh...you're sounding a bit uke today..."  
"...Hey..."  
"Just finish quizzing me if you haven't..."  
"Fine then...Question #6: The only reason you torture me in training was because you only wanted to have me for yourself when we're alone..."  
"Tyson...that's not a proper question..."  
"Just kidding...hehe..."  
"You probably only wanted to say that because you wanted to know how attracted I am to you..."  
"Yeah...hehe..."  
"Question #6: What Bit-Beast you have?"  
"Dranzer...sacred Bit-Beast of Fire..."  
"Question #7: What happened during the finals of my third World Championship Tournament?"  
"Tala went up against Daichi...and was tied...while you and I faced each other...broke the roof of the stadium...wreaked the whole place and you won the tournament..."  
"Well, it sounds like Kai's back to normal...oh wait...do you still remember what happened to us before you lost your memory dealing with something like you have met Black Rose?"

* * *

_"You...you...you...MONSTER!" he cried out with angery crimson eyes.  
"Now, don't say anything that rude Kai...oh yes...I remember...you won't remember a single thing after a little smack of a needle being injected into your body..." the purple haired man said.  
The Hiwatari chibi growled as he walked closer.  
"After this...I will be able to control that life of yours and your Bit-Beast..."  
He chuckled and laughed as the young chibi captain shut his eyes closed.  
"Please...let a miracle happen..." he pleaded.  
It was when there was a shout from across the hall behind him.  
"Boris!"  
The purple haired man grunted, placed the needle on the table and turned to a dark shadowy figure with long hair.  
"Yes, master..."  
"I wonder who is that person...Boris is talking to..." the chibi thought.  
"Everything better be in place in no time..." it said. "Young Kai better be in our control..."  
"Yes..."  
After squinting his eyes to get a better view of the person, his eyes widened.  
"No...it can't be..." he thought to himself. "It's her..."  
"Kai...you're definately going to be in my control..."  
"Why..."  
"Because...I will use the sacred Bit-Beasts to make my dreams come true..."  
"And what would that be?" his eyes narrowed at her.  
"To win...his heart...and steal him away...from you..."  
_

* * *

"Somewhat...I did remember a bit about it..." Kai replied. "It's someone I know...before...we've met a while back...but I don't remember when..."  
"It's okay Kai..." Tyson replied with a smile. "Don't strain yourself..."  
"I'm not, Tyson..."  
"Hehe...sure you are...anyways, here we are!"  
"YAY! LET'S PLAY!!" Max exclaimed.

* * *

**Chapter 15 Part II:** Let's Play! 

"The computer will choose the occupation you will be in the game...for example back then when I was little, I was a Prince..." Tyson explained as he wore the gear on his head.  
"You...a prince?" the Hiwatari replied. "Now that's a first...wonder how troublesome you were to the kingdom..."  
"Hey...not funny! I was a good prince!"  
"You know I'm joking..."  
"WHAT!? KAI JOKES!?"  
"Tyson..."  
"Okay! Sheesh...anyways...yeah, we'll definately find each other...in the game...wonder what you would be?"  
"I'm sensing you're thinking hentai about me..."  
"Hey...that's not it!"  
"Umm...you guys..." Ray said. "You know we're here right?"  
"Of course!" Tyson replied. "How can I forget you!?"  
"Well, you were carried away by talking to your boyfriend next to you..." Max added.  
"Hehe...sorry..."  
"It's okay...now let's play!!! GO ELEMENTAL WARZ!"  
Slowly, the teens began feeling sleepy.  
"So you are here..." said a voice.

Only the Hiwatari heard the voice whlie the others already fell asleep. _"That voice..."  
_"Hiwatari Kai..."  
"You...again..."

* * *

**Chapter 15 Part III:** Lost Like a Child 

_"...what would you do all that for? What grudge you have against me!?"  
"A lot...more than you think...he's always in your presence...never leaving your side...I will make sure that your relationship with him does not get any closer than it is already!"  
"You know what...you're mad..."  
"I am not...It will happen..."  
"...ack..." _

_All of a sudden, he was stabbed on the side of his stomach by a needle being injected into him.  
"I hope you remembered who I am...cause without you knowing, I'll be the one to take your boyfriend away from you forever..."  
"Of...course...I know...you...are...Shira...Hizumi..."  
"That's right Kai...I'm glad you know me...we've met each other once before..."  
"That..is only...when...after...Tyson...won the first...World...Championships..."  
"That's right...too bad you won't remember a single thing after...good bye, Hiwatari Kai..." _

_

* * *

"Shira..." Kai said.  
"That's right Kai...just because you have your memory back and got your boyfriend, doesn't mean that I'm going to give up!" she snickered. "I have tinkered with this game..."  
"You...selfish girl...can't you just give up?"  
"Nope...I will do whatever it takes to make Tyson love me!"  
"Let me tell you something...he won't...that's the truth..."  
"Not when I rigged this game...you all will not remember each other...at all...you will re-live your lives in the game...as who the computer has chosen you to be...destiny is pre-determined...I should be together with him..."  
"It is...except for one thing...luck..."  
"Hmph as if..."  
"I will show you...watch the game...Tyson and I will be brought back together...you'll see..."  
"Hehe...good luck then...since you guys won't have any idea...what is really going on..."  
"You wanted the Sacred Bit-Beasts to grant your wish to make Tyson fall in love with you...more like changing the tide of faith and luck...let me tell you...it won't happen...cause not even the Bit-Beasts have the strength to do that..."  
"Hehe...then you know too little...this game is what changes everything...a war of the elements...where two powers collide...many deaths, many sufferings...in order to achieve wealth and victory for their future...where magic and spirituality of the beyond are depended to obtain that victory...where the laws have changed...the gods and goddesses...have the power to change faith and luck..."  
"Then, you're mad..."  
"I'm correcting what is right...good night Kai..."  
His eyes slowly closed before he muttered his final words, "You will...lose...I promise that..."  
Soon, there was silence.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Stop talking lies...Hiwatari...I will be victorious..."_

* * *

"It's happening! It's happening! And it has happened!" cried out a voice as the messenger knight rode his white horse and journeyed throughout the Bakuten Element City. "War has been declared by the Lord Kinomiya! Our faithful leader has been brought down in battle against the Lord of the Phoenixes, Hiwatari!"  
"Oh my...what will happen now?" a man asked.  
"The young Prince, Kinomiya Takao must be sent away and crown him in the safest place away from this land of bloodshed along with the women and children!"  
"We must..."  
"Now please...I suggest you to send them away through the underground passage!"

Chuckling to himself, the Phoenix Lord watched from the skies as he was on a large crow. "I love the way they are suffering...don't you think so, young Kai?" he asked.  
"I believe so...grandfather..." the Hiwatari replied with his eyes darkening at him.  
"Don't you call me that, boy! You know what I told you..."  
"Yes...to not call you as grandfather, but as Phoenix Lord Hiwatari..."  
"That's correct...what should we do now?"  
"To go into the castle and kill the Kinomiya family especially the hier to the throne of the Dragons..."  
"Good...now let's go..."

**END OF STORY**

_

* * *

_

**AznVKai:** THE END! FOR NOW!  
**Tyson:** WHAT?!! ALREADY!?  
**Kai:** Tyson...there's a continuation...  
**Tyson:** Oh yeah...forgot...hehe...  
**Ray:** YEP! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED AznVKai over the past THREE MONTHS!  
**Max:** Special thanks...goes to well...everyone! LOL! Can't thank enough!  
**AznVKai:** Well, please say your last words on this fan fic by reviewing for this chapter and I will be back soon with the sequel, Mystery Behind the Mirror. If you guys want to know the exact date when the sequel is coming out, please send a private message to me to have me keep in contact with you! I don't bite, don't worry! Laterz!!!

* * *

**PREVIEW OF MYSTERY BEHIND THE MIRROR**

_"Hail to the Dragon Lord, Kinomiya Takao!" everyone exclaimed as they bowed down to their leader who was standing in front of the throne. _

_"We are at war, Tyson..." Max said. "Your family is fighting against the Hiwatari family...the Dragons versus the Phoenixes..."  
"Why does it have to happen...back then, neither of us didn't declare any war..." Tyson asked.  
"It is destiny...you can't change that..." Ray added. _

_"I don't believe in such things..." the dual haired hier said. "Destiny...it won't work until luck is applied..."  
"Luck?" the navy haired Lord said.  
"It doesn't work individually...it works in combination..."  
"Like us?"  
"..."  
"I mean...well...the morals we believe...are similar...and yeah..."  
"Yeah...you could say that...I guess..."_

_Their bodies were touching each other as the two lovers fell onto the soft comfy materials of the bed as their lips were still in contact.  
"Mmmhmm...more...Takao..." he moaned.  
"As you wish...my phoenix..." the navy haired teen said in the low voice. "Stay with me forever..."  
"I will..." _

_"So ka...this is a game?" Tyson asked. "Then, how come I don't remember anything?"  
'Because...' echoed the blue dragon. 'Black Rose is behind this...'_

_"Why did you break up with me!?" the Hiwatari snapped. "Why!?"  
"Because...I feel it's the best thing for us..." Tyson replied with serious crimson eyes. "I'm sorry Kai...I'm in love with someone else..."  
"Don't tell me...such lies!"  
"It's not Kai...I'm sorry..." _

_"So you're the one behind all this..." Kai said.  
"That's correct Kai..." she smiled back. "You're always right...as you have always been...even in the reality world..."  
"Why..."  
__"I will win...I will take your lover away from your life!" Black Rose exclaimed with a snickering laugh. "I will make you suffer for what you have done to me!!!"_

_"Kai!!!" Tyson exclaimed as he stretched his hand out to him. "Grab my hand!"  
"I'm trying Takao!" Kai exclaimed, extending his hand towards him. "Takao!!" _

_"This is the end!!!" Max exclaimed. "THE END OF THE WORLD!!!"  
"Max...don't panic just yet!" Ray snapped.  
The two stared at it. The shots of meteors struck the land.  
"Okay...fine...THIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD!!"_

**AznVKai:** Is it the beginning of the end? Find out later...in April 2007. Bye!


End file.
